Beth
by Emii72
Summary: Quand Quinn est tombée enceinte, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rachel occupe une très grande place dans sa vie. (Faberry)
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction** :  
L'histoire se produit pendant la saison 1.  
(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

* * *

_**POV Rachel.**_

Je suis dans ma chambre occupée à perfectionner ma voix quand je reçois un appel de Puck, ce qui est assez inhabituel, il sait que je m'entraîne à cette heure-là et que j'ai horreur d'être dérangé. Je soupire et décroche mon téléphone :  
_**Rachel** : « J'espère que tu as une excellente raison pour interrompre mon entraînement dans le but de devenir la plus grande star que Broadway n'est jamais connue. »_  
_**Puck **: « Désolé mon bébé juif mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. »_  
_**Rachel** : « Très bien, je suppose que ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin. Je t'écoute. »_  
_**Puck** : « J'peux passer ? »_  
_**Rachel** : « Bien-sûre, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi Noah. »_

Je raccroche très inquiète pour mon meilleur ami et descend pour aller m'asseoir sur les marches de mon porche. Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard et s'installe à côté de moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer quelques mois plus tôt que Puck devienne un jour mon meilleur ami. Nous sommes sortis très peu de temps ensemble car nous avions rapidement compris que cette relation nous menait nulle-part. C'est notre rupture qui nous a énormément rapprochés, Noah est même devenu comme un grand frère pour moi.

**Rachel** : « _Dis-moi tout._ »  
**Puck** : « _Avant promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Tu as ma parole._ » Il prend une grande inspiration.  
**Puck** : « _Finn n'est pas le père du bébé, c'est moi... Un soir j'étais chez Quinn, je l'ai fait boire et j'ai profité d'elle. Elle n'a jamais rien fait avec Finn, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a raconté mais il l'a cru. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Oh, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça._ » Dis-je choqué.  
**Puck** : « _Je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi et tu es la seule à qui je pouvais me confier. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus jamais me parler. _»  
**Rachel **: « _Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus parler à mon meilleur ami ?_ »  
**Puck **: « _Parce que j'ai été le pire des salops... Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi sans me demander ce que Quinn pouvait ressentir... _»  
**Rachel **: « _On a tous le droit à une seconde chance. Tu as changé Noah, tu ne terrorises plus élèves en les jetant dans la benne à ordures et grâce à toi je ne me fais plus asperger de sodas._ »  
**Puck **: « _Merci, ça fait du bien de l'entendre._ »  
**Rachel **: « _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_ »  
**Puck** : « _Je n'en sais rien Rach... J'veux pas que mon enfant grandisse sans père comme moi mais Quinn m'écoute pas, elle veut faire adopter le bébé._ »  
**Rachel **: « _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais c'est à elle de décider._ »  
**Puck** : « _Je sais... Je vais rentrer, merci de m'avoir écouté Rach._ » Il se lève.  
**Rachel** : « _Je suis contente que tu te sois confié à moi. _» Je me lève également.  
**Puck** : « _Pour te remercier, je te servirais de taxi pour le reste de la semaine. _»  
**Rachel** : « _D'accord mais tu as intérêt à être à l'heure, je déteste être en retard._ »  
**Puck** : « _Je serais là à huit heures et demie, promis. Bonne nuit mon bébé juif. _»

Puck me prend dans ses bras avant de s'installer dans sa voiture. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il m'annonce être le père du bébé et qu'il ait gardé cette information pour lui pendant tout ce temps.

**…**

Après mon rituel matinal je suis fin prête pour aller en cours, j'embrasse mes papas et attrape mon déjeuner qu'ils m'ont préparé avant de quitter la maison. Comme promis Noah arrive à l'heure, je saute dans sa voiture, embrasse sa joue et attache ma ceinture de sécurité. Le court trajet en voiture ce passe dans la bonne humeur et en chanson. J'aime ses petits moments de complicité, ils sont simples mais je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer tout comme son amitié.

**...**

Après être passé à nos casiers respectifs nous nous installons l'un a côté de l'autre dans la salle de chant. Nous discutons de choses et d'autres avec les membres du glee club quand Finn arrive suivi de près par Quinn qui lui hurle dessus.

**Quinn** : « _**Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me chanter **__**You're Having My Baby **__**devant mes parents ?! **_»  
**Finn** : « _Je voulais te prouver à toi et à notre enfant que je suis prêt à tout pour vous deux !_ »  
**Quinn** : « _**Félicitation grâce à toi ils savent que je suis enceinte et mon père m'a viré de la maison ! **_»  
**Finn** : « _Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça. _»  
**Quinn** : « _**C'est justement ça le problème Finn ! Tu ne réfléchis jamais !**_ »  
**Finn** : « _Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, pas la peine de me crier dessus. Et tu n'es pas à la rue ma mère m'a dit que tu pouvais rester le temps que ça s'arrange avec tes parents. _»  
**Quinn **: « _**Et qui te dit que ça va s'arranger hein ?!**_ »

Mr Schuester arrive et s'interpose entre le couple.

**Schuester **: « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! On vous entend à l'autre bout __du couloir ! _»  
**Quinn** : «_ Hier soir mon abruti de petit ami a révélé ma grossesse à mes parents qui m'ont viré de chez moi !_ »  
**Finn** : « _**J'en ai marre que tu me rabaisses tout le temps ! Combien de fois je vais devoir m'excuser ?!**_ »  
**Schuester** : « _**Ça suffit vous deux ! **__Vous hurler dessus n'arrangera rien ! Quinn je peux aller parler à tes parents si tu veux. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Non ça ne servirait à rien, il ne vous écouteront pas mais merci. _»  
**Schuester** : « _Bon on en discutera tout les deux à la fin du cours. _»

La blonde acquiesce avant d'aller s'asseoir le plus loin possible de son petit ami. Finn affiche une tête de chien battu pour certainement nous attendrir, mais tout le monde s'en fiche car toute l'attention est concentrée sur Quinn. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour elle, je n'imagine pas ce qu'elle peut ressentir, même si elle loin d'être la fille la plus sympathique que je connaisse, elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. Comment des parents peuvent-ils jeter leur propre enfant à la rue ?

**…**

La journée vient de se terminer, comme prévu je rejoins Puck sur le terrain de foot. Mon meilleur ami court vers moi dégoulinant de sueurs et me prend dans ses bras sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

**Rachel** : «_ Beurk ! _» Je place mes mains sur ses épaules et le pousse.  
**Puck **: « _Ben quoi ? T'aime plus mes câlins ?_ »  
**Rachel** : « _Pas quand tu es collant de sueur c'est dégoûtant._ »  
**Puck** : « _Désolé mais c'était trop tentant. _»

Je tourne la tête vers les gradins et vois Quinn assise toute seule le regard triste fixé dans le vide. Cette vision me brise le cœur, elle ne devrait pas être toute seule dans un moment pareil. Je suis tellement concentré sur Quinn que je ne fais plus du tout attention à Noah et à ce qu'il me raconte.

**Puck** : « _Rach tu m'écoutes ?_ » Dit-il en agitant sa main devant mes yeux pour attirer mon attention.  
**Rachel** : « _Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?_ »  
**Puck** : « _Je vais me doucher et je te ramène chez toi._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Non ne t'embête pas je vais parler à Quinn, je rentrerais à pied. _»  
**Puck** : « _T'es sûr ? Parce que j'ai essayé et je me suis fait jeter. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Oui je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, on se voit demain._ »

Je dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de me diriger vers les gradins.

**Quinn** : « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _» Soupir-t-elle.  
**Rachel** : « _Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour ce qui t'arrive et je voulais également t'apporter tous mon soutien._ » Je m'assieds à côté d'elle.  
**Quinn **: « _Merci... Il faut croire que je mérite ça, je suis infecte avec tout le monde depuis la rentrée alors... _»  
**Rachel **: «_ Non personne ne mérite d'être abandonné. _» Je lui coupe la parole.  
**Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Excuse accepté. Tu as pu arranger les choses avec Finn ?_ »  
**Quinn **: «_ Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis notre dispute, dès que je le vois c'est plus fort que moi j'ai envie de lui crier dessus._ »  
**Rachel** : « _C'est compréhensible. Si tu as besoin d'un toit je suis certaine que mes parents seraient d'accord pour que tu occupes la chambre d'amis. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Ce serait toujours mieux que la chambre de Finn et sa tapisserie cow-boy mais je ne peux pas accepter. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Merci._ »

Je me lève et la laisse seule. Je suis contente d'avoir eu une conversation civilisée avec Quinn, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. Je mourais d'envie de lui dire que je connaissais son secret mais je suis certaine qu'elle se serait braqué avant de me rejeté.

**…**

Dans la soirée je reçois un message de mon meilleur ami :  
_**Puck** : « Toujours en vie ? »_  
_**Rachel** : « Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? »_  
_**Puck** : « Quinn était d'humeur massacrante et même quand elle est calme elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être méchante avec toi. »_  
_**Rachel** : « Et bien tu seras heureux d'appendre que nous avons discuté calmement sans piques ni insultes. »_  
_**Puck** : « C'est une première. »_  
_**Rachel** : « Oui. À ce propos je peux te demander un service ? »_  
_**Puck** : « Si tu veux qu'on couche ensemble, ce serait un réel plaisir de te rendre ce service. »_

Ce n'est pas vrais, même par message il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me faire des propositions salaces.

_**Rachel **: « Nous sommes déjà passé par là Noah, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, tu le sais. »_  
_**Puck** : « Moi non plus mais ça nous empêche pas de nous amuser. »_  
_**Rachel** : « Dans tes rêves. »_  
_**Puck** : « Tu me brise le cœur. »_  
_**Rachel **: « Je sais que tu t'en remettras, tu es un dur à cuire. Plus sérieusement. Tu pourrais dire à Quinn que je connais la vérité ? »_  
_**Puck **: « Quoi ? Tu veux que je me fasse tuer ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même ? »_  
_**Rachel** : « Premièrement, je t'ai promis de n'en parler à personne et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Et secondement, j'ai enfin réussi à établir un contact avec elle et je suis certaine que cette annonce aurait tout fichu par terre. »_  
_**Puck** : « Ok je lui parlerais mais seulement parce que c'est toi. »_ Un sourire victorieux s'affiche instantanément sur mon visage.  
_**Rachel **: « Merci infiniment Noah ! Tu es le meilleur ! »_  
_**Puck** : « Je sais. Vu que Quinn risque de me tuer, tu ne voudrais pas coucher avec moi avant ? Je voudrais mourir heureux. »_  
_**Rachel** : « Toujours non. »_  
_**Puck** : « T'es vraiment pas cool. »_  
_**Rachel** : « Moi aussi je t'aime Noah. Dors-bien et n'oublie de venir me chercher à l'heure demain matin. »_  
_**Puck** : « Bonne nuit Rach . »_

**…  
**_**POV Quinn.**_

Merde Rachel connaît la vérité, elle sait pour Puck et moi, il vient de me l'avouer. Je devrais être en colère mais je n'arrive pas à leurs en vouloir, c'est normale que Puck ait eu besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, c'est un secret lourd à porter et Rachel m'a gentiment proposé de m'héberger. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle est si gentille avec moi, elle l'est avec tout le monde d'ailleurs. Elle a pardonné à Puck pour toutes les insultes et les sodas qu'il lui a lancés à la figure et maintenant ces deux-là sont inséparables. Je vois Rachel devant son casier, il faut que je lui parle.

**Quinn** : «_ Salut Rachel. On peut parler ? _»  
**Rachel** : « _Bien-sûre._ » Je l'emmène dans la classe vide la plus proche avant de nous asseoir l'une à côté de l'autre.  
**Quinn** : « _Merci de n'avoir rien dit à propos du bébé._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Oh, Puck t'a parlé. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Oui à l'instant. Rassures-toi je ne lui en veux pas. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Tu vas dire la vérité à Finn ? _»  
**Quinn **: « _Oui, je vais certainement me retrouver à la rue mais je ne veux pas que mon bébé naisse au milieu d'un mensonge._ » Je pose délicatement une main sur mon ventre.  
**Rachel** : « _J'ai parlé à mes pères de ta situation, ils sont prêts à t'accueillir, l'argent n'est pas un problème. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? Ils ne me connaissent pas._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Mes grands-parents ont mis papa L à la porte quand ils ont appris son homosexualité, il sait ce que ça fait d'être rejeté par sa propre famille. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Comment il s'en est sorti ? _»  
**Rachel** : « _Il a habité chez son meilleur ami pendant sa dernière année de __lycée, ensuite il est allé à la fac, il a dû faire plusieurs petits boulots pour payer son loyer et ses études. Ça a été difficile mais il ne regrette rien. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Je vais y réfléchir, je dois d'abord rétablir la vérité. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Chaque chose en son temps._ » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
**Quinn** : «_ Encore merci, on se voit plus tard. _»

Je me lève et quitte la salle pour me rendre à mon prochain cours.


	2. Chapter 2

_**POV Quinn.**_

Voilà c'est terminé, Finn sait tout et je suis de nouveau à la rue. Bientôt la nouvelle se répandra dans tout le lycée comme une traîné de poudre et je serais à nouveau pointé du doigt. Bordel, ma réputation est vraiment fichu... Je vois Rachel arriver timidement vers moi, elle sait, je peux le lire sur son visage. La petite brune s'assied silencieusement à coté de moi, s'en est presque flippant de ne pas l'entendre parler car habituellement il difficile de la faire taire.

**Rachel** : « _Puck m'a dit ce qui s'est passé avec Finn, désolé qu'il est réagi aussi violemment sans te donner une chance de t'expliquer._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Je l'ai trahi en couchant avec son meilleur ami et je lui ai fait croire que mon bébé était de lui. Sa réaction est compréhensible._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Peut-être mais il n'avait pas à t'insulter de traîner ni de cogner Puck._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Il n'a pas tout à fait tort... _»  
**Rachel** : « _Tu n'es pas une traînée Quinn. Tu étais vulnérable et Puck a profité de toi. Pour ce qui est du mensonge, tu as seulement fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour toi et ton bébé, certes ce n'étais pas le meilleur des choix mais tu étais seule pour affronter tout çà. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait dans ta situation._ »

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, cache mon visage entre mes mains et fond en larmes. La seconde suivante, je me retrouve dans les bras de Rachel à sangloter sur son épaule et curieusement je me sens un peu mieux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je laisse voir ma vulnérabilité à Berry, je suis censé la détester mais je ne peux pas car pour des raisons inconnues, elle et Puck sont les seules personnes à me soutenir. À cette pensée je passe mes bras autour de Rachel et m'agrippe à son tee-shirt comme à une bouée de secours.

**Rachel** : « _Je suis là Quinn, tu n'es plus toute seule. _» Me chuchote-t-elle.

**…  
**_**POV Rachel.**_

Je ressers un peu plus Quinn dans mon étreinte et la berce doucement pour essayer de la calmer. La voir dans cet état me brise le cœur, je veux pouvoir effacer toute sa douleur et sa solitude.

**Rachel** : « _Viens habiter chez moi._ » Elle se dégage de mes bras et essuie ses yeux.  
**Quinn** : « _Non, je ne veux pas m'imposer. _»  
**Rachel** : «_ Et où vas-tu dormir ? Dans ta voiture ?_ »  
**Quinn **: « _Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse, je trouverais une solution._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Quinn, je t'ai déjà pardonné. Tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider._ »  
**Quinn** : «_ Pourquoi ? »  
_**Rachel** : « _Je ne sais pas, je sais seulement que je ne peux pas te laisser dans cette situation. Alors je te le redis, viens chez moi et je te préviens je n'accepterais aucun refus._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Ce que tu peux être têtu c'est incroyable._ » Souffle-t-elle.  
**Rachel** : « _C'est un oui ? »  
_**Quinn** : « _Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu n'acceptais aucun refus ? _»  
**Rachel** : « _Sage décision Mlle Fabray. Donne-moi une minute. _»

J'attrape mon portable et échange quelques messages avec mon meilleur ami.

**Rachel** : « _Pour éviter toutes confrontations avec Finn, Puck ira récupérer tes affaires et les apportera chez moi après son entraînement. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Merci beaucoup._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Allons-y._ »

Je me lève et lui tend la main, elle attrape celle-ci et me laisse la levée.

**…  
**_**POV Quinn.**_

Les papas de Rachel sont comme elle, bienveillants, chaleureux et joyeux, ils font tout pour que je me sente à l'aise dans leur maison. J'aurais adoré grandir dans un foyer comme celui-ci où j'aurais eu la possibilité d'être moi-même sans craindre d'être jugé par mes parents. Plus le temps passe et plus je vis ma grossesse de façon plus sereine, cela est beaucoup dû à Rachel qui est aux petits soins avec moi. Pour la première fois j'ai l'agréable sensation de réellement compter pour quelqu'un, mais ce qui me fait peur c'est que je deviens de plus en plus dépendante d'elle et de toutes ses petites attentions qu'elle a pour moi.

**...**

À la fin des cours je m'apprête à rejoindre Rachel pour rentré quand je la voie dans les bras de Puck devant son casier. Je sais qu'ils sont très proches tous les deux mais sont-ils obligés de passer tous leurs temps collés l'un à l'autre ? Calme-toi Quinn, Rachel fait ce qu'elle veut et Puck est seulement son meilleur ami, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Et pourquoi je serais jalouse ? Je ne ressens rien pour Rachel. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ses pensées ridicules et marche vers eux.

Rachel m'adresse un magnifique sourire dès que j'arrive à sa hauteur. Je trouve son sourire magnifique maintenant, de mieux en mieux. Saleté d'hormones de grossesses, non seulement elles me font constamment changées d'humeurs mais en plus elles me font éprouver des sentiments que je ne suis pas censé avoir pour mon amie. Puck finit par partir avant de nous prendre chacune dans ses bras et d'embrasser la joue de Rachel. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi tactile avec elle ? Ça ne fait qu'augmenter ma stupide jalousie.

**Rachel** : «_ Tu es prête à rentrer ?_ »  
**Quinn** : « _Non, je suis venue te dire de rentrer toute seule. J'ai un rendez-vous, une écho de routine mais on se voit plus tard à la maison._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Tu penses sérieusement y aller toute seule ?_ »  
**Quinn** : « _Oui j'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas. _»  
**Rachel** : «_ Je t'accompagne. _»  
**Quinn** : «_ Rach..._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que tu n'es plus toute seule ? Puck et moi somme là pour te soutenir._ » Elle me coupe la parole.  
**Quinn** : « _C'est seulement une échographie Rach. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Peut-être mais je veux être avec toi._ » Elle affiche une mine boudeuse.  
**Quinn** : « _Ne me fait cette tête Rachel, tu sais très bien que personne ne peut y résister. C'est déloyal. _»  
**Rachel** : « _S'il te plaît Quinnie. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Très bien, tu peux m'accompagner mais à une condition, ne m'appel plus jamais Quinnie, je déteste ce surnom débile. _»

Rachel saute littéralement de joie avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

**…**  
_**POV Rachel.**_

Le rendez-vous c'est très bien passé, le bébé est en bonne santé et nous avons appris que Quinn attend une petite fille. Je suis heureuse d'avoir insisté pour l'accompagner car son sourire et sa main qui a tenu la mienne pendant la quasi-totalité de l'examen me réchauffe le cœur. Dans la soirée je me dirige vers la chambre de Quinn, je toque à sa porte entrouverte avant d'entrée avec son autorisation. Quinn est allongée sur son lit occupé à regarder l'échographie qu'elle tient dans sa main.

**Quinn** : « _Salut._ » Elle se redresse et m'invite à la rejoindre.  
**Rachel** : «_ Tu vas bien ? _» Je m'assied à côté d'elle.  
**Quinn** : « _Tu sais j'ai longtemps espéré que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, que je finirait par me réveiller et que je pourrais reprendre ma vie là où elle en était. Mais maintenant que j'ai vu ma petite fille sur cet écho, c'est devenu réel, je ne peux plus le nier. _» Elle pose l'échographie sur sa table de nuit.  
**Rachel** : « _Je suis désolé. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Il y a tout de même du positif. J'ai vu le vrai visage de mes parents et je t'ai trouvé toi, quelqu'un qui ce souci réellement de moi, je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Et je serais toujours là. _»

Elle me sourit, embrasse ma joue et me chuchote _« merci »_ avant de se blottir contre moi.

**…**

Je me réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Je regarde autour de moi et m'aperçois que je ne suis pas dans mon lit mais dans celui de Quinn. Je me souviens, nous avons regardé un film et nous nous sommes endormi devant. C'est fou à quel point je me sens bien blotti contre elle, bercer par sa douce respiration et apaiser par son odeur. Je devrais me lever et aller me coucher dans mon propre lit mais je n'ose pas bouger de peur de la réveiller, alors je ferme les yeux, profite de son étreinte et me rendors paisiblement.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Au moment du glee club Puck surprend tout le monde en demandant à chanter. Il s'assied sur un tabouret entre Finn et Mike au milieu de la salle de chant avant qu'une douce musique débute. Je ne peux pas empêcher ma main de trouver celle de Rachel et de la serrer doucement.

_ (Puck)**  
Beth, I hear you callin '**Beth, je t'entends m'appeler**  
But I can't come home right now **Mais je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison maintenant**  
Me and the boys are playin' **Les gars et moi sommes en train de faire de la musique**  
And we just can't find the sound **Et on arrive pas à trouver le bon son_

_(Puck & les garçons)**  
Just a few more hours **Encore quelques heures**  
And I'll be right home to you **Et je serai avec toi à la maison**  
I think I hear them callin' **Je crois que je les entends m'appeler**  
Oh, Beth what can I do ? **Oh, Beth qu'est ce que je peux faire ?**  
Beth what can I do ? **Beth qu'est ce que je peux faire ?_

_(Puck)**  
You say you feel so empty **Tu dis te sentir si vide**  
That our house just ain't a home **Que notre maison n'est pas un foyer**  
And I'm always somewhere else **Et que je suis toujours ailleurs**  
And you're always there alone **Et que tu es toujours là seule_

_(Puck & les garçons)**  
Just a few more hours **Encore quelques heures**  
And I'll be right home to you **Et je serai avec toi à la maison**  
I think I hear them callin' **Je crois que je les entends m'appeler**  
Oh, Beth what can I do ? **Oh, Beth qu'est ce que je peux faire ?**  
Beth what can I do ? **Beth qu'est ce que je peux faire ?_

_(Puck)**  
Beth, I know you're lonely **Beth, je sais que tu te sens seule**  
And I hope you'll be alright **Et j'espère que ça va aller**  
'Cause me and the boys will be playin' **Car moi et les garçons allons jouer**  
All night **Toute la nuit**  
All night **Toute la nuit _

Puck se lève de son tabouret et s'approche de moi.

**Puck** : «_ Je sais que tu vas la faire adopter mais avant que tu le fasses, j'aimerais que tu l'appel Beth._ » Je me lève et me blotti dans ses bras.  
**Quinn** : « _Beth est un magnifique prénom, je suis sûre qu'elle l'adorera. _»  
**Puck** : « _Merci._ »

**…**

Je me trouve assise sous les gradins à l'abri des regards indiscrets pendant la pause-déjeuner, la chanson de Puck m'a vraiment remuée. Je pose délicatement mes mains sur mon ventre comme pour rassurer mon bébé quand je sens un léger coup de pied. J'entends des pas se rapprocher, je tourne la tête et vois Rachel venir vers moi.

**Rachel** : « _Je savais que je te trouverais ici. »_ Un autre coup de pied, elle me fait souvent ça en quand elle entend la voix de Rachel.  
**Quinn** : « _Tu penses que je fais le bon choix en faisant adopter Beth ? _» Elle s'assied à côté de moi.  
**Rachel** : « _Qu'importe le choix que tu fais je te soutiendrais. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Ça ne répond pas à ma question._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire ni t'influencer. Il s'agit de ta vie et celle de Beth, c'est à toi seule de décider. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Tu fais partie de ma vie maintenant, tu es même devenu l'une des personnes la plus importante pour moi. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Oui mais en tant qu'amis. _» Dit-elle avec un sourire tendre.  
**Quinn** : « _Tu n'es pas qu'une simple amie pour moi Rachel. Depuis que je vis chez toi j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments que je ne comprenais pas. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'ils étaient dus aux hormones de grossesse qui ont tendance à me rendre dingue, mais non ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça..._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Quinn. _» Elle me coupe la parole.  
**Quinn **: « _L__aisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Je ne pense pas que ce sont les hormones qui me rendent jalouse chaque fois que je te vois dans les bras de Puck ou qui me donnent une sensation de manque quand tu n'es pas près de moi. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi Rachel. _»

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, pose ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse tendrement. Rachel reste immobile quelques secondes avant de me rendre mon baiser et d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille. Mon Dieu, je ne savais pas qu'embrasser la personne que l'on aime pouvait être aussi bon, c'est comme vivre un rêve éveiller. Je finis par séparé nos lèvres à bout de souffle et de coller mon front au sien.

**…**  
_**POV Rachel.**_

Oh mon Dieu, Quinn vient de m'avouer ses sentiments et elle m'a embrassée, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes il y a quelques instants. C'est impossible, la plus jolie fille du lycée ne peut pas être amoureuse de moi et pourtant elle est toujours là dans mes bras avec sa douce main sur ma joue.

**Quinn** : « _S'il te plaît Rach dis quelque chose. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Je t'aime aussi Quinn, depuis longtemps mais j'ai préféré taire mes sentiments de peur qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Je pensais que tu étais amoureuse de Puck._ » Elle se détache de mon étreinte.  
**Rachel** : « _Non, je l'aime beaucoup mais pas de cette façon. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Pourtant vous êtes tout le temps collé l'un a l'autre et il te drague dès qu'il en a l'occasion. _»  
**Rachel** : « _C'est vrai que nous sommes très tactiles mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre et concernant la drague c'est seulement un jeu entre nous. Noah est mon meilleur ami et j'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Vous êtes déjà sorti ensemble. Qui me dit que tu ne retourneras pas __avec lui ?_ »  
**Rachel** : « _Ça n'a duré que quelques jours, nous avons rapidement compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'amours entre nous mais une forte amitié._ »

Voyant que Quinn doutes encore sur mes sentiments, je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse en prenant soin de lui transmettre tout mon amour.

**Rachel** : « _Je t'aime Quinn, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de __ce moment._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Désolé d'avoir douté de toi. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que notre relation peut porter à confusion vu __de l'extérieur._ »

Nous échangeons encore plusieurs baisers de plus en plus passionnés. Oh mon Dieu, elle me rend complètement accro.

**Rachel** : « _Je ne voudrais surtout pas attiser ta jalousie et t'embrasser jusqu'à la reprise des cours mais je dois absolument retrouver Noah à l'auditorium pour répéter __notre duo._ »  
**Quinn** : « _D'accord mais à une condition. Dis-lui qu'il doit arrêter d'essayer d'entrer dans ton pantalon, sinon il aura à faire à moi._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Ça veut dire que tu m'autorises à lui dire pour nous deux ?_ » Dis-je avec un énorme sourire.  
**Quinn** : « _Avec ou sans mon autorisation tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de lui en parler et puis Puck sait garder un secret donc ça ne pose pas de problème._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Merci, on se voit plus tard. _»

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me lever.


	3. Chapter 3

_**POV Rachel.**_

À la fin de notre répétition Noah range sa guitare dans son étui pendant que je m'occupe silencieusement des partions. Je m'apprête à quitter l'auditorium mais Puck me coupe dans mon élan.

**Puck** : « _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as un sourire idiot depuis le début de __notre répétition ? _»  
**Rachel** : « _Disons qu'il y a du nouveau dans ma vie amoureuse._ »  
**Puck** : « _Ne me dis pas que tu craques à nouveau pour Finn. J'adore ce mec mais il ne te mérite pas._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Mon meilleur ami serait-il jaloux ?_ » Je pouffe de rire.  
**Puck** : « _Non, juste protecteur._ »  
**Rachel **: « _Je te rassure, ça n'a rien à voir avec Finn. C'est Quinn._ »

Il affiche un air choqué, ce qui me fait de nouveau rire. Une fois la surprise de Noah passé, je lui raconte mon histoire avec Quinn le sourire aux lèvres face aux souvenirs des baisers que nous avons échangés et des sentiments qu'elle me fait éprouver.

**Rachel **: « _Promets-moi de n'en parlé à personnes, nous venons tout juste de débuter notre relation et je sais que Quinn n'est pas très à l'aise avec ça, elle à déjà du mal à supporter les regards sur sa grossesse. _»  
**Puck **: « _Je comprends, t'inquiète j'dirais rien._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Merci, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie._ »  
**Puck** : « _Je sais, je suis irremplaçable même si j'adorerais aussi être dans ton pantalon. _» Dit-il naturellement.  
**Rachel **: « _Un conseil, ne dit pas ce genre de chose devant Quinn. Elle n'apprécie pas du tout que tu essayes d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec sa petite amie. _»  
**Puck** : « _Je vais essayer de me contrôler mais j'te promets rien, t'es vraiment trop tentante mon bébé juif._ »

Je tape gentiment son épaule avant d'éclater de rire, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours nous interrompt dans notre fou rire. Noah m'enlace, puis nous nous séparons pour rejoindre nos classes.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn**_

La journée vient de se terminer, je me dirige vers la sortie du lycée pour rejoindre la voiture de Rachel quand j'entends Puck m'interpeller derrière moi. Je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui.

**Puck** : « _Salut Quinn. On peut parler ? _»  
**Quinn** : « _Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Rachel m'attend pour rentrer. _»  
**Puck** : « _Rach m'a dit pour vous deux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour elle mais ne lui fais pas de mal s'il te plaît_. »  
**Quinn** : « _Je n'en ai pas l'intention, j'aime Rachel. _»  
**Puck** : « _Je voulais m'en assurer, j'veux pas qu'elle ait le cœur briser. Prends soin de toi et de Beth._ »

Il se retourne et se dirige vers les vestiaires les mains dans les poches. Je crois que le lien entre Puck et Rachel m'étonnera toujours, je ne pensais pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui.

**...**

Les semaines qui suivent sont parfaites, malgré mes nausées et autres soucis de grossesses. Rachel me rend tellement heureuse, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sens autant aimé sans conditions et le plus dingue c'est qu'elle fait ressortir le meilleur de moi-même. Je ne veux plus être cette fille froide obsédée par la réussite et les apparences qui faisait régner la terreur pour être respecté. Certes voir la foule se séparer en deux quand je traversais le couloir avait quelque chose de jouissif mais ce n'est rien comparer à ce que Rachel peut me faire ressentir et mon amitié avec les membres du glee club.

**…**

Je me retrouve dans une salle vide avec ma petite amie pendant la pause du matin pour notre séance câline comme Rachel aime l'appeler. Je ne perds pas une seule seconde pour l'embrasser encore et encore et de la serrer le plus possible contre moi malgré mon ventre qui devient de plus en plus gênant pour nos étreintes amoureuses. Je m'assieds rapidement sur un bureau par fatigue et invite Rachel à s'installer entre mes jambes pour sentir son corps contre le mien.

**Quinn** : « _J'en ai marre de devoir me cacher pour t'embrasser._ » Dis-je entre deux baisers.  
**Rachel** : « _Je sais, moi aussi mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix._ »  
**Quinn** : « _En faite si on l'a._ » Elle se détache doucement de mes bras.  
**Rachel** : « _Tu es sûre d'être vraiment prête ? Je ne te mets aucune pression tu __sais, même si j'adorerais rendre notre relation publique me cacher ne m'embête pas tant que je suis avec toi._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un mois, même si j'ai encore peur du regard des autres je sais que je peux dépasser ça avec toi à mes côtés. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Je t'aime._ » Elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement.  
**Quinn** : « _Je t'aime aussi. On devrait probablement l'annoncer au glee club avant de s'afficher dans les couloirs, ils sont comme notre famille maintenant. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Avec une chanson ? _» Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.  
**Quinn** : « _Tu connais une autre manière ? _»

J'attrape ses mains, l'attire vers moi et l'entraîne dans un baiser passionné. Les mains de Rachel viennent se placer doucement sur mon ventre entraînent des coups de pied de mon bébé. Rachel se détache brusquement de mes lèvres et m'adresse son plus beau sourire.

**Rachel** : « _C'est la première fois que j'arrive à la sentir bouger._ » Les yeux de Rach s'illuminent quand un second coup se fait ressentir.  
**Quinn** : « _On dirait que Beth est aussi heureuse que toi. _»

Je capture ses lèvres avec les miennes dans le but de profiter pleinement des dernières minutes de pause avec ma petite amie. Bientôt nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher pour nous aimer.

**…**

Le thème de la semaine étant libre au glee club, Rachel et moi décidons d'interpréter notre fameux duo dans la salle de chant. Nous nous plaçons au milieu de celle-ci après avoir donné la partition de Lucky de Jason Mraz et Colbie Caillat au guitariste.

_ (Rachel)**  
Do you hear me ? **Est-ce que tu m'entends ?**  
I'm talking to you **Je suis en train de te parler**  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean **A travers l'eau et le grand océan bleu**  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying **Sous le ciel ouvert, oh bébé j'essaye __du moins**  
**_

_ (Quinn)**  
Boy I hear you in my dreams **Bébé je t'entends dans mes rêves**  
I feel your whisper across the sea **Je ressens ton murmure de l'autre côté de la mer**  
I keep you with me in my heart **Je te garde dans mon cœur**  
You make it easier when life gets hard **Tu me rends la vie plus facile lorsqu'elle devient difficile**  
**  
(Quinn & Rachel)**  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend **Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie**  
Lucky to have been where I have been **Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé**  
Lucky to be coming home again **Chanceux de revenir chez moi**  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes **__Ils ne savent pas combien c'est long**  
Waiting for a love like this **D'attendre pour un amour tel que le nôtre**  
Every time we say goodbye **A chaque fois que l'on se dit au revoir**  
I wish we had one more kiss **J'aimerais qu'on s'embrasse encore plus**  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will **J'attendrais pour toi, oui, je te le promets, je __le ferais**  
**  
**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend **Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie**  
Lucky to have been where I have been **Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé**  
Lucky to be coming home again **Chanceux de revenir chez moi**  
Lucky we're in love every way **Chanceux d'être complètement amoureux**  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed **Chanceux d'être restés là où on __est restés**  
Lucky to be coming home someday **Chanceux de revenir à la maison un jour**  
**  
(Rachel)**  
And so I'm sailing through the sea **Et alors je navigue sur la mer_

_ (Quinn & Rachel)**  
To an island where we'll meet **Vers une île où l'on se retrouvera**  
** _

_(Rachel)**  
You'll hear the music fill the air **Tu entendras la musique se conjuguer avec l'air**  
I'll put a flower in your hair **Je mettrai une fleur dans tes cheveux**  
**_

_ (Quinn)**  
Though the breezes through the trees **Malgré les brises à travers les arbres**  
Move so pretty you're all I see **Tu bouges si joliment que tu deviens la seule chose que je vois**  
As the world keeps spinning round **Alors que la terre continue de tourner**  
You hold me right here right now **Tu me tiens fort dans tes bras en cet instant**  
**  
(Quinn & Rachel)**  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend **Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie**  
Lucky to have been where I have been **Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé**  
Lucky to be coming home again **Chanceux de revenir chez moi encore**  
**_

_**I'm lucky we're in love every way **Chanceux d'être complètement amoureux**  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed **Chanceux d'être restés là où on __est restés**  
Lucky to be coming home someday **Chanceux de revenir à la maison un jour_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh **_

À la seconde ou la chanson ce termine, je pose ma main sur la joue de ma petite amie et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres oubliant le monde autour de nous. Les applaudissements de nos amis et de notre professeur nous ramènent rapidement à la réalité.

**Schuester **: « _Félicitation les filles, votre interprétation était magnifique. _» Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.  
**Quinn et Rachel** : « _Merci._ »  
**Finn** : « _Ça veut dire que vous êtes ensemble ?_ »  
**Santana** : « _Merci Finnabruti, heureusement que tu étais là pour nous éclairer parce que la chanson et le baiser n'étaient pas assez explicites._ »  
**Schuester** : « _Santana ! _»  
**Santana** : « _Je ne faisais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. _» Elle croise ses bras sous sa poitrine en soupirant.  
**Finn** : « _Mais je croyais que Rachel était avec Puck, c'est même pour ça que j'ai pas tenté ma chance avec elle. _»  
**Puck** : « _Non Rach est ma meilleure amie. _»  
**Finn** : « _J'comprends plus rien._ »  
**Santana** : « _C'est simple Fabgay se tape le nain, va falloir t'y faire Finnocence. _»  
**Finn** : « _J'y crois pas, c'est impossible, Quinn n'aime personne à part elle-même. C'est encore un de ces coups tordu, elle a même été jusqu'à me faire croire que j'étais le père de son bébé._ »

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, l'insulter de tous les noms. Je sais que je l'ai beaucoup blessé mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de remettre mon couple en question.

**Rachel** : « _Je t'en prie Finn tu as cru Quinn parce que tu le voulais bien. Tu n'as même pas fait l'amour avec elle, tu as juste éjaculé dans un __jacuzzi__. _»

Wow je ne m'attendais pas à ça, Rachel est plutôt du genre à éviter les confrontations et veille à ne pas blesser les gens. Décidément ma petite amie m'étonnera toujours.

**Santana** : « _Sérieusement Finn ? Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu as ouvert un bouquin de bio ? Tu devrais savoir comment on fait les bébés à __ton âge. _» Je me retiens de rire comme le reste de la salle en voyant le visage de Finn devenir rouge de honte.  
**Schuester** : « _Ça suffit les jeunes ! Finn je te demanderais de respecter le couple que forme Quinn et Rachel même si ça ne te plaît pas et Santana arrête de t'en prendre à Finn en te moquant de lui. Maintenant que ceci est réglé nous allons pouvoir continuer le cours. _»

Les deux personnes concernées restent sans voix face à l'intervention de Mr Schuester, nous en profitons pour aller nous asseoir près de Puck.

**Puck** : « _Tu m'as impressionné Rach. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Il a été trop loin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser insulter ma petite amie sans rien faire._ »

Je souris comme une idiote à l'entendre m'appeler _« ma petite amie »_ devant tout le monde me rend heureuse. Et pour sublimer le tout, la totalité du glee club sauf Finn nous soutiens.

**…  
**_**POV Rachel.**_

Comme souvent depuis un mois je sens Quinn se glisser dans mon lit après qu'elle se soit assuré que mes papas se sont endormis. En effet depuis que nous avons avoué notre relation à mes parents, ils ont exigé à ce que l'on ne dorment plus dans le même lit. Je me colle automatiquement au dos de ma jolie blonde, place mon bras autour de sa taille et pose ma main sur son ventre. J'embrasse ensuite sa joue avant d'enfouir mon visage contre sa nuque, sa main vient rejoindre la mienne sur son ventre pour enlacer nos doigts.

J'adore ses moments tendres avec ma petite amie où je peux m'endormir paisiblement tout en la tenant contre moi. Contrairement aux autres soirs je n'ai aucune envie de dormir, je sens une tout autre envie naître en moi. Je m'étais promis d'obtenir mon premier Tony Awards avant de perdre ma virginité mais je désire tellement Quinn. Je ne sais pas encore si elle est la bonne personne mais c'est avec elle que je veux faire ma première fois, avec la fille dont je suis amoureuse. Je laisse donc mes lèvres se balader sur son cou, détache ma main de la sienne pour parcourir lentement son corps et glisse ma jambe entre les siennes. Je souris contre son cou quand j'entends de doux gémissements provenir de ma petite amie.

**Quinn** : « _Rach... _» Gémit-elle.  
**Rachel** : « _Mmm... ? _»

Quinn se retourne dans mes bras, m'embrasse passionnément et glisse ses mains sous mon haut de pyjama. Des milliers de frissons se propagent dans tout mon corps au contact de ma peau sous ses doigts. Mes mains descendent rapidement sur ses fesses pour les serrer doucement récoltant d'autres gémissements qui augmentent mon désir pour elle. Quinn rompt brusquement le baiser et se recule légèrement.

**Quinn** : «_ Je t'aime Rachel mais nous devons arrêter. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? _» J'embrasse son cou.  
**Quinn **: « _Oh que si mais..._ »  
**Rachel** : «_ Mais quoi ? On a toutes les deux ce désir et nous nous aimons. Pourquoi __s'en priver ? _» Je lui coupe la parole.  
**Quinn** : « _Je doute que tu aies envie d'une fille qui ressemble de plus en plus à une baleine._ » Je pose une main sur sa joue et connecte mes yeux aux siens.  
**Rachel** : « _Tu es magnifique ma chérie, avec ou sans ta grossesse tu restes et resteras la plus belle à mes yeux. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Je t'aime tellement mon amour, bien plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer._ »

Elle laisse échapper quelques larmes que j'efface délicatement avec mon pouce. Nos lèvres se rejoignent pour un baiser enflammé avant de nous débarrasser de nos vêtements. Nos gestes sont pressés, doux et maladroits mais empreints d'amours. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais imaginé une plus belle première fois car je l'ai fait avec la personne dont je suis follement amoureuse.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn**_

Oh mon Dieu Rachel. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette d'avoir donné ma virginité à Puck, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois la première, mais peut-être que si je n'étais pas tombée enceinte de lui je n'aurais jamais eu la chance d'être avec toi. Tu me fais sentir tellement vivante Rach, je ne savais pas qu'aimer autant que je t'aime était possible.


	4. Chapter 4

_**POV Quinn.**_

Je viens d'entamer mon huitième mois de grossesse et je peux dire que Rach et Puck sont encore plus aux petits soins pour moi. Même si c'est agréable de se sentir aimé et protégé, j'ai quelques fois l'impression d'étouffer. Une dispute éclate entre nous trois dans l'auditorium en plein milieu d'une répétition pour les régionales sous les yeux de nos amis et de Mr Schuester. Les deux jeunes juifs n'ont rien de trouver de mieux que de m'interdire de participer aux régionales, ce qui me met immédiatement en colère.

**Quinn** : « _**Que vous le voulez ou non, je participerais aux régionales ! **_**»  
****Rachel** : « _Tu es enceinte de huit mois Quinn, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque pour toi ou ton bébé ! _»  
**Puck** : « _Rach a raison, tu as déjà du mal à danser. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Je ne suis pas en sucre, je suis encore capable de danser et chanter !_ »  
**Rachel** : « _Quinn... _»  
**Quinn **: « _**Non ! Je ne laisserais pas ma grossesse m'empêcher de faire ce que j'aime le plus !**_ » Je lui coupe la parole.  
**Puck** : « _Quitte à mettre la vie de notre enfant en danger ?_ »  
**Quinn** : « _Je ferais attention à ne pas forcer comme le médecin me l'a dit et __je serrais dans le fond de la scène, personne ne me remarquera. Fin de __la discussion !_ »

Ne supportant plus cette tension entre nous trois, je quitte l'auditorium pour aller me réfugier sous les gradins. Je les aime mais là c'est de trop, je ne peux pas en supporter davantage.

**...  
**_**POV Rachel.**_

Je m'appète à poursuivre Quinn quand je sens une main attrapée la mienne et me tiré en arrière. Je me retourne et vois Puck aussi désemparé que moi.

**Puck** : « _Laisse-la Rach, je sais que c'est dur mais elle a besoin d'être seule._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Elle ne se rend pas compte du danger. Et si elle perdait Beth ? _»

Je fonds en larmes et me blottis dans les bras de Noah. Je me sépare de lui et essuie mes larmes quand Mr Schuester s'approche doucement de nous.

**Schuester** : « _Je sais que vous vous inquiétez les jeunes mais si le médecin de Quinn dit qu'il n'y a aucun risque vous devez le croire. Nous ferons attention à ce qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop. _»

Nous acquiesçons avant de reprendre difficilement les répétitions trop préoccupées par Quinn et notre dispute.

**...**

Je me rend sous les gradins où je suis sûre de trouver ma petite amie dès que la sonnerie retentit. Quinn sent ma présence, tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse qui me glace le sang.

**Rachel** : « _Quinn... _» Dis-je timidement.  
**Quinn** : « _Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non Rachel, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions._ » Dit-elle froidement.  
**Rachel** : « _Je suis seulement inquiète pour Beth et toi._ » Je m'assieds à côté d'elle.  
**Quinn** : « _Je sais mais tu dois me faire confiance quand je te dis que je ne risque rien. Mon médecin lui-même me l'a dit, je ne montrais pas sur scène s'il me __l'avait déconseillé._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Je t'aime Quinn, je voulais seulement te protéger, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça._ »  
**Quinn **: « _Je t'aime aussi Rach, je ne te reproche pas de vouloir me protéger mais de vouloir décider à ma place. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Je suis désolé, j'ai eu tellement peur pour le bébé et toi que je me suis laissé emporté, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir contrôler ta vie. _»

Je fonds en larmes ne supportant plus cette situation. Quinn m'attire vers elle et me berce doucement dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller contre ma petite amie et tente de calmer mes pleurs et ma respiration.

**Quinn** : « _Chut... calmes-toi mon amour._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Je ne veux pas te perdre Quinn._ » Elle redresse mon visage et connecte ses yeux aux miens.  
**Quinn** : « _Tu ne me perdras pas, tout se passera bien, je te le promets._ »

Elle m'embrasse tendrement me transmettant tout son amour.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Je suis assise au bureau de ma chambre, plongé dans l'écriture quand je sens les bras de ma petite amie s'enrouler autour de mes épaules. Rachel embrasse ma joue avant de cacher sa tête dans mon cou.

**Rachel** : « _Qu'est-ce qui accapare autant ton esprit au point de ne pas m'entendre t'appeler ? _»  
**Quinn** : « _Une lettre pour Beth, lui expliquant pourquoi je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle, que ça me déchire le cœur mais que la meilleure solution est de la confier à des parents qui l'aimeront plus que tout et qui pourront lui offrir une plus belle vie que moi. Pour que le jour où elle souhaitera connaître son histoire elle pourra lire cette lettre et savoir qu'elle a été aimé. _»  
**Rachel** : « _C'est une excellente idée mon cœur, pour elle et pour toi._ »

Je me détache doucement de Rachel, lui prend la main et l'emmène nous allonger sur mon lit. Je me blottis dans ses bras et entame un échange de tendres baisers.

**Quinn** : «_ J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie, je ne sais pas où je serais si tu n'étais pas là. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Je suis aussi chanceuse que toi, je sors tout de même avec la plus jolie fille du lycée._ »  
**Quinn **: «_ Depuis quand Rachel Berry est devenue aussi superficielle._ » Un petit rire m'échappe.  
**Rachel** : « _Je t'assure que j'aime chaque partie de toi et même ton sale caractère. _»  
**Quinn** : «_ Curieusement je ne sais pas comment le prendre._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Comme un compliment, c'est aussi ce qui m'a fait craquer chez toi, ta façon de ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Et moi j'aime ta détermination même si tes méthodes sont quelques __fois déloyales._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. _» Dit-elle avec un air faussement innocent.  
**Quinn** : « _Quand tu fais ta moue adorable qui me fait complètement fondre. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Je sais, je suis irrésistible. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Et modeste en plus de ça._ » Dis-je ironiquement.  
**Rachel** : « _Je t'en prie chérie, tout le monde sait que j'aime me vanter._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Oui sur ton talent mais pas sur ton charme._ »  
**Rachel** : «_ Quinn Fabray trouve que j'ai du charme. Intéressent. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Tais-toi et embrasses-moi._ »  
**Rachel** : « _J'adore quand tu prends les choses en mains._ »

Elle affiche un sourire séduisant avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

**…**  
_**POV Rachel.**_

Nous venons tout juste de terminer notre prestation. Je ne voudrais pas paraître prétentieuse mais je penses que nous avons de grandes chances de gagner, car il ne faut pas oublier que Puck et moi sommes les meilleures solistes du glee club. Je suis encore dans l'excitation du moment, je trépigne d'impatience dans les coulisses, j'ai hâte que les Vocales Adrénalines terminent leurs représentations pour enfin connaître les résultats. Noah me prend dans ses bras ne supportant plus de me voir gigoter dans tous les sens quand nous voyons Santana courir vers nous.

**Santana** : « _Hé les inséparables ! Vous devriez vous décollé l'un de l'autre pour une fois et venir avec moi si vous ne voulez pas que Quinn accouche dans les toilettes du lycée !_ »  
**Puck et Rachel** : « _**Quoi ?!**_ » Nous nous détachons brusquement l'un de l'autre.  
**Santana** : « _Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ?! Elle vient de perdre les eaux !_ »  
**Rachel** : « _**Oh mon Dieu !**_ »  
**Puck** : « _Je préviens Mr Schuester ! _»

Je fonce avec Santana aux toilettes des filles pour aider Quinn à atteindre la voiture de notre professeur qui a eu le temps de l'amener devant les portes du lycée et nous nous rendons à l'hôpital le plus vite possible.

**...**

Noah et moi sommes prêts de Quinn tenant chacun une main de la blonde l'encourageant comme nous le pouvons. Quinn sert si fort ma main que je ne la sens pratiquement plus, mais je m'en fiche, tout ce que je souhaite c'est que Beth arrive le plus vite possible et qu'elle soit en bonne santé pour que la douleur de Quinn cesse. Elle est enfin là, dans les bras de Quinn. Beth est magnifique, c'est le plus beau bébé au monde, un parfait mélange entre Quinn et Noah. Nous avons tous les trois le même sourire émerveillé et les yeux pétillants d'émotions mais cet instant magique est malheureusement de trop courte durée. Beth vient d'être emmenée à la pouponnière et Quinn a été installé dans une chambre seule afin de libérer la salle d'accouchement. Je m'allonge à côté de ma petite amie, Quinn vient tout de suite se blottir dans mes bras avant de pleurer à chaude larmes.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Le retour à la maison est bizarre, je ne me sens plus vraiment moi-même, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu un véritable zombie. J'imagine que c'est le contrecoup de l'accouchement et que j'ai besoin de sommeil, beaucoup de sommeils. Je pars donc me coucher après avoir enlacé les papas de Rachel et de donner un baiser sur les lèvres de ma petite amie. Je me cache sous les couvertures et trouve rapidement une position confortable, je ne veux plus penser pendant un moment. Rachel se glisse dans mon lit quelques minutes plus tard pour se coller à mon dos et me serrer contre elle, je me retourne dans ses bras et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Aucun mot n'est échangé, nous n'en avons pas besoin pour se comprendre, seule sa présence suffit à me sentir mieux.

**…**  
_**Deux ans plus tard.**_

La fin de l'année approche, même si j'ai hâte de commencer une nouvelle vie, je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce lycée et encore moins le glee club. Grâce à ce club j'ai découvert ce qu'était une famille, je me suis faite des amis géniaux et j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie. Oui même si je n'ai que dix huit ans, je sais que Rachel est la femme de ma vie. Après la naissance de Beth notre couple a été mis à rude épreuve mais malgré nos nombreuses disputes et mes crises de jalousies improbables, elle a toujours été là. Heureusement cette horrible période est derrière nous et aujourd'hui nous planifions notre avenir. Rachel sera à la NYADA et moi à Yale, ce sera difficile d'être séparé d'elle la semaine mais nous y arriverons.

**…**  
_**POV Rachel.**_

Je suis à l'auditorium avec Noah, nous chantons ce qui nous passes par la tête. J'aime ses moments avec mon meilleur ami à simplement se laisser porter par la musique. C'est le genre de chose qui me manquera le plus.

**Puck** : « _Rach, il faut que je te dise quelque chose._ »  
**Rachel** : «_ Pourquoi j'ai le pressentiment que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire ?_ » Il prend une grande inspiration.  
**Puck** : « _Je me suis engagé dans l'armée, je rejoins le camp d'entraînement __en septembre. _»  
**Rachel** : «_ Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Tu as obtenu une bourse au football et..._ »  
**Puck** : « _Je sais mais je veux faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie._ » Il me coupe la parole.  
**Rachel** : « _Tu n'as pas besoin de t'engager dans l'armée, il y a d'autres moyens ! _»  
**Puck** : « _Avant d'entré au glee club j'étais le pire des salops, j'étais un lâche comme mon père, je me fichais de tout. Aujourd'hui je veux rattraper mes erreurs, je veux protéger mon pays et devenir un homme bien._ »  
**Rachel** : « _**Mais tu es déjà un homme bien !**_ »  
**Puck** : « _Je me suis déjà engagé Rach, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et même si je le pouvais je ne le ferrais pas. _»  
**Rachel** : « _**Tu n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre le risque de mourir au combat ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! **_»

J'éclate en sanglots, Noah me prends immédiatement dans ses bras et me sert contre lui. Nous restons plusieurs minutes dans cette position le temps de me calmer pour reprendre notre conversation.

**Puck** : « _Je ne vais pas mourir Rach. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Tu n'en sais rien... _»  
**Puck** : « _J'te promets que je ferais attention. Je ne fais pas ça contre toi ni pour te faire de la peine, j'en ai vraiment besoin. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Je te déteste. _»  
**Puck** : « _C'est faux, je sais que tu m'aimes. Rien ne changera entre nous mon bébé __juif, je serais toujours là pour toi. _» Je me défais de son étreinte et essuie mes yeux.  
**Rachel** : « _Tu auras intérêt à me donner de tes nouvelles et venir m'acclamer quand je recevrais mon premier Tony Awards._ » Dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
**Puck **: « _C'est promis._ »

Je me blottis une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. J'ai besoin de ce contact, de profiter de mon meilleur ami, d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer. La pensée que je puisse le perdre m'est insupportable mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois l'accepter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**POV Quinn.**_

Je suis encore un peu sous le choc, pendant le dîner Rachel nous a annoncés que Puck s'était engagé dans l'armée avant de fondre en larme. Ses pères et moi avons eu beaucoup de mal à la calmer, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, ça me brise le cœur de la voir si malheureuse. Rachel s'est enfin arrêté de pleurer et s'est endormi dans mes bras, je fais doucement disparaître ses larmes avec mes pouces et embrasse tendrement son front.

J'attrape ensuite mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit et envoie un message à Puck :  
_**Quinn** : « Tu t'es vraiment engagé dans l'armée ? »_  
_**Puck **: « Les nouvelles vont vite. »_  
_**Quinn** : « Rachel était complètement bouleversée, elle avait besoin de se confier à ses papas et à moi. Elle n'est vraiment pas bien Puck, on a cru qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas de pleurer. »_  
_**Puck** : « Désolé... »_  
_**Quinn** : « J'imagine que même si Rach n'a pas réussi à te faire changer d'avis je ne réussirais pas non plus. »_  
_**Puck **: « Ma décision est prise, je veux protéger mon pays. »_  
_**Quinn **: « Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, sinon je viendrais te déterrer pour te tuer une seconde fois ! »_  
_**Puck** : « Tellement d'amour dans cette phrase, ça fait chaud au cœur. »_  
_**Quinn **: « Je tiens beaucoup à toi, nous deux on sera toujours lié. »_  
_**Puck** : « Beth... C'est aussi pour elle que je veux me battre, pour Rach, pour toi et pour tous ceux que j'aime. »_  
_**Quinn** : « Je comprends... »_  
_**Puck** : « Tu prendras soin de mon bébé juif ? Elle aura besoin de ton soutien quand je serais parti. »_  
_**Quinn** : « Toujours. J'aime Rachel, je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse tu le sais. »_  
_**Puck **: « Je sais aussi que tu es ce qui est arrivé de plus beau dans sa vie. Bonne nuit Quinn. »_  
_**Quinn** : « Bonne nuit. »_

Je repose mon téléphone, ressers Rachel dans mon étreinte et plonge dans le sommeil.

**...  
**_**POV Rachel.**_

Le dernier cours de l'année vient de se terminer, je ne cours pas vers la sortie comme la plupart des élèves mais je me dirige tranquillement vers l'auditorium. Mr Schuester a eu l'excellente idée d'organiser une dernière soirée tous ensemble. Nous passons plusieurs heures à chanter, danser et se prendre dans les bras. Nous discutons également de nos projets d'avenir en se promettant de garder le contact et de se voir dès que nous en aurons l'occasion. Je sens mon cœur se serrer au moment où Puck nous parle de l'armée, même si je me suis plus ou moins habitué à cette idée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui.

**…**

Vivre à New York est Wow ! Je n'ai même pas de mot tellement cette ville est merveilleuse et étudier à la NYADA est un rêve qui se réalise. J'aime cette nouvelle vie, elle me comble de bonheur, plus j'avance, plus je me rapproche de mon rêve ultime, devenir une grande star de Broadway. Quinn me manque terriblement, même si on se retrouve chaque week-end sans exception, elle me manque à la minute où nous nous séparons. J'ai hâte que l'on termine nos études pour qu'elle me rejoigne définitivement à New York, j'ai hâte de vivre à nouveau avec ma petite amie. Noah aussi me manque, même s'il respecte sa promesse de me donner de ses nouvelles régulièrement, sa présence me manque. Le glee club me manque, ma famille de cœur me manque. J'attends avec impatience le jour où nous pourrons tous nous réunir et retrouver la complicité que nous avons sur scène.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial. Nous sommes le quatorze février, le jour de la St Valentin et c'est aussi la date que Mr Schuester et Mlle Pillsbury ont choisie pour se marier. Je suis très heureuse pour mon ancien professeur, il mérite d'être heureux. Je danse bien-évidemment le premier slow avec ma petite amie. Rachel me regarde avec tellement d'amour, comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde et là je sais. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre, je sais qu'un jour elle deviendra ma femme et que je passerais ma vie à ses côtés.

**…**  
_**POV Rachel.**_

Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de t'épouser là tout de suite mon amour, mais il est encore trop tôt, nous vivons trop loin l'une de l'autre pour pouvoir vivre pleinement notre amour. Ce soir je me fais une promesse, je me fais la promesse de te demander en mariage le jour où tu me rejoindras à New York. J'ai cette certitude que jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer, parce que t'aimer est ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau, parce que tu me rends tellement heureuse comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

**…**

Oh mon Dieu, c'est le moment, je vais bientôt monter sur les planches de Broadway pour la première fois. Je devrais être folle de joie mais je suis terrorisé, ça doit bien faire trente minutes que je tourne en en rond dans ma loge pour essayer de faire diminuer mon stress.

**Rachel **: « _Calme-toi Rachel et respire. Tu vas y arriver, tu vas jouer Funny Brice à la perfection parce que tu es Funny Brice. Tu attends ce moment depuis que tu es toute petite, il est hors de question que tu te dégonfles._ »

_« Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? » _Je sursaute en entendant cette voix familière derrière moi, me retourne et vois mon meilleur ami. Je me fixe une seconde avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

**Rachel** : «_ Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir Noah. _»  
**Puck** : « _Je t'avais fait une promesse mon bébé juif, rien ni personne ne m'aurait empêcher d'assister à ta première._ »

Il embrasse rapidement ma joue quand nous entendons un raclement de gorge. Nous tournons la tête en direction du bruit et voyons ma petite amie dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**Quinn** : « _Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise de vous voir collé l'un à l'autre. _» Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres.

Je me détache immédiatement de Noah pour courir vers ma petite amie et l'embrasser passionnément. Je suis si heureuse à cet instant. Que demander de mieux que de jouer le rôle de mes rêves devant les deux personnes que j'aime le plus ? Je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même pour les rendre fiers de moi.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Mes études sont enfin terminées, je vais pouvoir vivre avec ma petite amie après quatre ans de relations longues distances. Fini les en revoir déchirants sur le quai de la gare, fini les discussions interminables au téléphone et fini cette horrible sensation de manque qui me dévorait chaque fois qu'elle était loin de moi.

**…**

Je passe à peine la porte du studio de ma petite amie qu'elle me plaque contre celle-ci, prend mon visage entre ses mains et s'empare de mes lèvres. Mes bras s'enroule autour de sa taille pour coller encore plus son corps au mien. Rachel sépare nos lèvres à bout de souffle avant de déposer une multitude de baisers dans mon cou me rendant complètement folle.

**Quinn** : « _Oh mon Dieu Rach, j'ai tellement envie de toi._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Chut. Moins de paroles et plus d'actions. _»

Ma petite amie nous dirige rapidement dans son lit, laissant tomber la totalité de nos vêtements sur notre passage. Rachel et moi laissons exprimer nos envies pendant une grande partie de l'après-midi avant de commencer à ranger mes affaires. Le soir même nous décidons de dîner à l'extérieur dans le restaurant préféré de Rachel et de terminer cette belle soirée par une balade dans central parc. J'adore New York la nuit, toutes ses lumières sont magnifiques, je comprends pourquoi Rach est tombée amoureuse de cette ville. Durant notre promenade ma petite amie me fait asseoir sur un banc et reste debout devant moi.

**Rachel** : « _J'ai besoin que tu écoutes attentivement les paroles. _»

Elle embrasse ma joue, sort son portable et lance une musique. Je reconnais immédiatement la mélodie de Without you.

_**I can't win, I can't reign **Je ne peux pas gagner, je ne peux pas régner**  
I will never win this game **Je ne gagnerai jamais ce jeu**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
Without you **Sans toi_

_**I am lost, I am vain **Je suis perdue, je suis vaine**  
I will never be the same **Je ne serai plus jamais la même**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
**  
**I won't run, I won't fly **Je ne courrai pas, je ne volerai pas**  
I will never make it by **Je ne le ferai jamais**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
Without you **Sans toi_

_**I can't rest, I can't fight **Je ne peux pas me reposer, je ne peux pas lutter**  
All I need is you and I **Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi et moi**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
**  
**Oh, oh, oh  
You, you, you **Toi, toi, toi**  
Without you, you, you **Sans toi, toi, toi**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
**  
**Can't erase, so I'll take blame **Je ne peux rien effacer, donc j'admets que c'est __ma faute**  
But I can't accept that we're estranged **Mais je ne peux accepter que nous soyons des étrangers  
__**Without you **Sans toi**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
**  
**I can't quit now, this can't be right **Je ne peux pas partir maintenant, ça ne peut pas être vrai**  
I can't take one more sleepless night **Je ne peux pas accepter une nuit blanche __de plus**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
Without you **Sans toi_

_**I won't soar, I won't climb **Je ne vais pas monter en flèche, je ne vais pas grimper**  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed **Si tu n'es pas là, je suis paralysée**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
**  
**I can't look, I'm so blind **Je ne peux pas regarder, je suis si aveuglé**  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind **J'ai perdu mon cœur, j'ai perdu mon esprit**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
**  
**Oh, oh, oh  
You, you, you **Toi, toi, toi**  
Without you, you, you **Sans toi, toi, toi**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
**  
**I am lost, I am vain **Je suis perdue, je suis vaine**  
I will never be the same **Je ne serais plus jamais le même**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
Without you **Sans toi**  
Without you... **Sans toi..._

Rachel prend mes mains dans les siennes, me tire doucement ver elle et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je peux jurer qu'à ce moment, plus rien n'existe autour de nous, comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter.

**Rachel** : « _Quinn, je t'aime depuis tellement de temps, bien avant notre premier baiser. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de six ans, nous avons vécu beaucoup d'épreuves pendant toutes ces années, mais aussi beaucoup de belles choses. C'est ce qui fait que notre couple est solide, car même quand nous traversons des périodes difficiles nous trouvons toujours un peu de bonheur, parce que notre amour est plus fort que tout._ »

Ma petite amie pose un genou à terre, sort un écrin de sa poche et ouvre celui-ci me faisant découvrir une magnifique bague. Mon cœur s'accélère et des larmes de joie me montent aux yeux.

**Rachel** : « _Lucy Quinn Fabray, voudrais-tu m'épouser et faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse sur terre ?_ »

Je m'accroupis devant elle, prend son visage entre mes mains et dépose une multitude de baisers sur ses lèvres.

**Quinn** : « _Oui, oui, oui et encore oui !_ »

Rachel me passe la bague au doigt avant de nous redresser et de se fondre dans les bras de l'autre. Nous laissons librement couler nos larmes et profitons de notre douce étreinte. J'attends ce moment depuis des années, pouvoir appeler Rachel _« ma fiancée »_ me rend folle de joie.

**…**  
_**POV Rachel.**_

Je me réveille doucement grâce aux rayons du soleil, mes yeux se posent sur ma fiancée encore endormie dans mes bras. Je dégage délicatement quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage pour pouvoir l'admirer, elle est si belle. J'ai encore du mal à imaginer que j'épouserais bientôt mon premier amour, mais la bague que Quinn porte depuis hier soir est réel, elle deviendra réellement ma femme.

**…**

Cela fait maintenant un mois que Quinn et moi habitons ensemble et je peux dire que nous sommes très heureuses, bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Grâce à ses notes prestigieuses ma fiancée a décroché un poste de rédactrice au New York Times, je suis tellement fière d'elle. Concernant ma carrière, j'en suis plus que satisfaite, je suis très sollicité pour jouer dans des comédies musicales qui ont beaucoup de succès. J'espère que j'obtiendrais bientôt ma première récompense.

**…**

Ce soir nous fêtons mon anniversaire, mes papas sont à New York pour l'occasion. Malheureuse Noah ne peut pas être présent, il n'a pas pu obtenir de permission. La soirée se passe merveilleusement bien, nous retrouvons la bonne humeur qui règne dans notre famille. Mais le plus beau de tout c'est que nous avons annoncé nos fiançailles à mes papas qui sont littéralement fous de joies. Dans la soirée nous entendons la sonnette de l'appartement retentir, je me précipite pour aller ouvrir m'attendant une surprise que ma fiancée m'aurait préparée. J'ouvre la porte et reste bouche bée devant la personne qui se tient debout devant moi.

**Puck** : « _Exactement la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. _» Dit-il en riant.  
**Rachel** : « _Noah... mais... qu'est-ce... _» Je bégaye.  
**Puck** : « _Je t'ai menti pour te faire la surprise, j'ai eu ma permission. Bon t'attends quoi pour me faire un câlin ? _»

Je ne me fais pas prier et me blottis dans ses bras avant de nous diriger vers le salon. Ce soir toute notre famille est réuni, il ne manque plus que les membres du glee club pour que tout soit réellement parfait, c'est vraiment le plus beau des cadeaux pour mon anniversaire.


	6. Chapter 6

_**POV Quinn.**_

Rach et moi profitons de la fin de notre journée installée sur notre canapé devant un bon film. Le portable de Rachel se manifeste en chantant Don't Rain On My Parade, ma fiancée attrape son téléphone, embrasse ma joue et me dit _« je reviens tout de suite »_ avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Rachel revient s'asseoir à côté de moi quelques minutes plus tard, une expression choquée sur son visage et des larmes qui ne cesse de couler. Cette vision me met dans un état de panique, j'attire immédiatement ma fiancée dans mes bras, les siens s'enroulent autour de moi et ses mains s'agrippent à mon tee-shirt.

**Quinn** : « _Rach dis-moi ce qui se passe._ » Dis-je complètement affolé.  
**Rachel** : « _C'est Noah... en rentrant à Lima... il a eu... un très grave accident de voiture... et il est... mort sur le coup..._ » Dit-elle en sanglotant.  
**Quinn** : « _Je suis là mon amour, je ne te lâche pas, je suis là._ »

Je la ressers dans mon étreinte et essaye de la calmer. Oh mon Dieu Puck est mort, non ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être vrai, il était encore chez nous avant hier. Je réussis tant bien que mal à emmener Rachel dans notre lit et la serre fort dans mes bras. Je m'autorise à pleurer uniquement après m'être assuré que Rachel se soit endormi, je ne peux pas me permettre de craquer devant elle, je dois rester forte, elle a besoin de mon soutien.

**…**  
_**POV Rachel.**_

Je me trouve à Lima, debout devant la tombe de Puck. Je prends une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux pour essayer de contenir mes larmes.

« _Salut Noah. Si tu savais à quel point je t'en veux de m'avoir abandonné. On avait encore tellement de choses à vivre ensemble, tu aurais dû être le témoin de mon mariage et le parrain de mes enfants. __Je rêvais de te voir tombé amoureux et que tu trouves enfin le bonheur que tu mérites, mais tu n'es plus là et je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à avancer sans toi. Je n'ai déjà plus la force de chanter depuis que tu nous as quittés. _

_Aujourd'hui Mr Schuester a organisé une réunion pour te rendre hommage à notre façon, tous nos amis ont chanté pour toi, mais pas moi, j'ai essayé mais j'ai échoué lamentablement. J'ai voulu te chanter Sweet Caroline mais je n'ai pas réussi à sortir une seule note. __Tu te souviens de cette chanson ? Tu me l'avais chanté parce que je t'avais dit la vielle que je ne pouvais pas m'offrir à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le courage de chanter un solo, c'est à partir de là que notre belle amitié a commencé._

_Tu me manques tellement Noah, ton soutien inconditionnel me manques, tes câlins me manques, chanté avec toi me manques et même tes propositions salaces me manques. Tu manques beaucoup à Quinn aussi, elle est merveilleuse tu sais, j'ai énormément de chance de l'avoir, je n'aurais jamais tenu le coup sans elle. Je t'aime Noah, tu as été le meilleur ami dont j'ai toujours rêvé._ »

**…**

Je suis à l'auditorium, assise en tailleur au milieu la scène serrant la guitare de Noah dans mes bras. Sa maman me l'a donné ce matin quand je lui ai rendu visite, elle a tellement insisté pour que je la récupère que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de refuser. C'est agréable de se retrouver seule dans cet endroit qui compte beaucoup à mes yeux. Je pousse un soupir de mécontentement en entendant des pas provenant des coulisses. Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester seule ne serait-ce qu'une heure dans ce lycée ?

_« Rachel ? »_ Je tourne ma tête et vois Mr Schuester arriver doucement vers moi.

**Rachel **: « _Cette guitare, c'est tout ce qui me reste de lui, c'est idiot parce que je ne sais pas en jouer._ » Il s'assied en face de moi.  
**Schuester **: « _Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Non, il a déjà essayé mais j'étais très nul. Moins j'y arrivais, plus je m'énervais et Noah n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se moquer de moi._ » Je souris face à ce souvenir heureux.  
**Schuester** : « _Tu vois qu'il ne te reste pas que sa guitare, il te reste tes souvenirs que tu as avec lui, les chansons que vous avez chanté ensemble, sans oublier le lien qui vous unissait. Noah t'aimait, ne l'oublie pas. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Il est mort par ma faute..._ _Il m'avait fait la surprise de venir à mon anniversaire pendant sa permission. Il était reparti le lendemain après-midi parce qu'il voulait voir sa maman avant de retourner à l'armée et il n'est jamais arrivé à Lima. Il a eu cet accident à cause de moi ! _» Dis-je en sanglotant.  
**Schuester **: «_ Rien n'est de ta faute Rachel. Ce n'est pas toi qui conduisais la voiture qui a percuté celle de Puck mais un homme qui était ivre au volant, c'est ce chauffard le responsable et surtout pas toi._ »

Mr Schuester me prend dans ses bras pour essayer de calmer ma culpabilité. J'arrête enfin de pleurer, je me détache de l'étreinte de mon ancien professeur et sèche mes larmes.

**Schuester **: « _Allons rejoindre les autres dans la salle de chant, je crois que Quinn commence vraiment à s'inquiéter. Tu sais que tu as de la chances d'avoir une fiancée aussi attentionnée ? »_ Il se lève et me tend la main.  
**Rachel** : « _Je sais oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance._ »

Je souris en pensant à Quinn et saisis la main tendue. Je range la guitare de mon meilleur ami dans son étui, l'accroche à mon épaule et suis Mr Schuester. En entrant dans la salle de chant, je me réfugie immédiatement dans les bras protecteurs de ma fiancée où je me sens tout de suite mieux.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Je me trouve dans les coulisses de l'auditorium avec ma fiancée, debout devant le portrait de Puck que Mr Schuester a accroché quelques heures plus tôt. Je me place derrière Rachel, me colle à son dos, enroule mes bras autour de sa taille, embrasse sa joue et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

**Rachel** : « _Tu penses qu'il aurait aimé l'hommage que nous lui avons rendu ?_ »  
**Quinn** : « _Bien-sûre, mais il aurait encore plus apprécié que tu chantes pour lui._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas... je ne peux plus chanter... _» Je ressers mon étreinte.  
**Quinn **: « _Ça va faire un mois chérie, la musique t'a toujours aidée à traverser tes épreuves, tu en as besoin._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Je vais essayer..._ »  
**Quinn **: « _Rentrons à la maison. D'accord ? _» Rachel se retourne dans mes bras et m'embrasse tendrement.  
**Rachel** : «_ Merci d'être là._ »  
**Quinn **: « _Je serais toujours là mon cœur. _»

Nous échangeons quelques doux baisers avant de nous diriger vers la sortie.

**…**

Deux ans ont passé après le décès de Puck, nous avons vécu de durs moments mais les choses ont finit par s'améliorer. Rachel a suivi une psychothérapie qui l'a beaucoup aider à sortir de sa dépression, elle s'est remise à chanter et elle est même remontée sur les planches de Broadway. Je me souviens du soir où elle a fait son grand retour sur scène, elle était magnifique. Je retrouvais enfin la femme que j'aime, l'entendre chanter avec autant de passions me comblait de bonheur.

**...**

Rachel et moi sommes chez ses papas pour les derniers préparatifs de notre mariage. Dans deux semaines je m'appellerais Quinn Fabray-Berry, nos noms de famille vont si bien ensemble, comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous décidons de faire une pause afin de regarder de vieux albums photos appartenant à mes futurs beaux-parents sur le canapé du salon. Je m'émerveille devant la petite Rachel de cinq ans debout à côté du piano de ses pères, la petite fille tient un micro rose orné d'étoiles dans sa main et imite visiblement la grande Barbra Streisand. Nous parcourons plusieurs albums avec émotions avant d'arriver au dernier datant de la période du lycée. Rach s'arrête sur une photo d'elle et Puck sur scène, sa main glisse tendrement sur la photo et affiche un petit sourire.

**Rachel** : « _Le meilleur duo du glee club. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Vous dégagiez une telle alchimie sur scène, j'en étais presque jalouse._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Parfois j'ai l'impression de ressentir ce lien qui nous unissait, surtout quand j'entends les enregistrements de nos duos._ » Elle vient se blottir dans mes bras.  
**Quinn** : « _Parce qu'il sera toujours dans ton cœur et dans le mien._ » J'embrasse tendrement son front.  
**Rachel** : « _J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir être heureuse quand nous avons perdu Puck, que je n'aurais plus la force de chanter mais tu ne m'a jamais lâché, tu m'as redonné goût à la vie et tu m'as poussé à remonter sur les planches._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Je t'ai promis de toujours t'aimer et de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout. _»

Rachel approche son visage du miens et capture mes lèvres avec les sienne, ma main vient se placer à l'arrière de sa nuque et approfondi considérablement le baiser. Je sens rapidement ses mains parcourir avidement mon corps me rendant folle de désir pour ma fiancée. Je finis par séparer nos lèvres réalisant subitement où nous nous trouvons.

**Quinn **: «_ Bien que j'ai toujours rêvé de te faire l'amour sur ce canapé, tes papas peuvent rentrer d'une minute à l'autre et je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils nous surprennent._ »

Après avoir échangé un regard rempli de désirs, nous montons dans sa chambre aussi vites que possibles. Nous ne perdons pas de temps pour se débarrasser de nos vêtements afin d'atterrir le plus rapidement possible dans son lit et de laisser parler nos corps.

**…**  
_**POV Rachel.**_

Le grand jour est enfin arrivé, je suis officiellement mariée à la femme que j'aime après huit ans d'amours. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer un plus beau mariage, il est simple et en comité restreint mais nous n'avons pas besoin de plus. Que demander de mieux que d'épouser la femme de sa vie dans la ville qui a vu naître notre amour entouré par les personnes que nous aimons le plus ? Nous dansons notre premier slow en tant que Quinn et Rachel Fabray-Berry sur Take My Breath Away chanté par Santana et Brittany. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de ma femme et l'embrasse tendrement.

**Rachel** : « _Le plus beau jour de ma vie._ »  
**Quinn **: « _Le mien aussi._ »

Elle me sourit et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

**…**  
_**Un an plus tard.**_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ce que je viens de vivre. J'ai atteint le but que je me suis fixé depuis que j'ai l'âge de cinq ans. Tout le travail que j'ai fourni durant toutes ces années a fini par payer et j'ai obtenu la plus belle des récompenses, mon premier Tony Awards. Quinn et moi allons rapidement nous coucher, toutes les deux épuisé par les émotions de cette magnifique soirée. Je me blottis dans les bras de ma femme et entame un échange de tendres baisers.

**Quinn **: « _Je suis fière de toi mon amour._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Je n'aurais jamais pu remporter cette récompense si tu n'avais pas autant cru en moi. _» Je l'embrasse chastement.  
**Quinn** : « _Maintenant que tu as réalisé ton grand rêves ? Quel est le prochain ? _»  
**Rachel** : «_ Fonder notre famille._ » Dis-je sans réfléchir.  
**Quinn** : « _Tu veux vraiment un enfant avec moi ? _» Dit-elle sous le choc.  
**Rachel** : « _Oui plus que tout au monde. _» Quinn me regarde avec émerveillement avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres avec passion.  
**Quinn** : « _Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Je t'aime._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Je t'aime aussi. _»

Je dépose une multitude de baisers sur ses lèvres avant d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Je souris en imaginant notre future vie de famille avant de m'endormir dans les bras de ma femme.

**…**

Après de très longues discussions sur la conception de notre futur enfant, nous décidons que Quinn portera notre bébé. Les médecins lui implanteront un de mes ovules fécondé pour que notre enfant ressemble à ses deux mamans.


	7. Chapter 7

_**POV Rachel.**_

Revoir Quinn enceinte est un bonheur inexplicable. J'étais déjà émerveillé il y a neuf ans quand elle attendait Beth mais aujourd'hui c'est encore plus beau car elle porte notre enfant. Je regarde tendrement ma femme qui est allongée sur notre canapé, ses yeux fixant la télé et ses jambes sur mes genoux. Quinn finit par ressentir mon regard sur elle, tourne sa tête vers moi et rougi adorablement.

**Quinn** : «_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? _»  
**Rachel** : « _Parce que je t'aime et que j'ai hâte de rencontrer notre petit garçon. _» Je pose délicatement une main sur son ventre.  
**Quinn **: « _Moi aussi. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir l'appeler Noah ? Je sais que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion quand... _» Elle se redresse et se place à côté de moi.  
**Rachel** : « _Oui. Il n'y a qu'un Noah dans mon cœur, c'est Puck. Mais rien ne nous empêche de lui donner un deuxième prénom. _» Je lui coupe la parole.  
**Quinn **: «_ D'accord, va pour Aiden, Noah Fabray-Berry. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Ça lui aurait plus. _» Dis-je avec un sourire rêveur.  
**Quinn** : « _Tu devrais aller à Lima demain._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Non, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Je suis enceinte de sept mois, ma grossesse se déroule parfaitement bien, je peux passer deux jours toute seule à la maison, il n'y a aucun danger pour moi et notre bébé. Je sais que tu veux me protéger mais si tu ne vas pas voir Puck pour son anniversaire tu vas le regretter et je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies cette journée pour moi. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. _» Je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
**Quinn** : « _Je sais. C'est même la raison pour laquelle tu m'as épousé non ?_ »  
**Rachel** : « _Et c'est moi qui suis prétentieuse. _»

J'embrasse sa joue avant de me diriger vers notre chambre pour préparer quelques affaires et acheter mon billet d'avion. Quinn a raison, je ne dois pas rater cette journée, même si je passe peu de temps sur sa tombe, c'est important pour moi et cela me donnera l'occasion de voir mes papas.

**…**

Après m'être recueilli sur la tombe de Noah et lui avoir raconté ma vie, je me ballade dans les rues de Lima et me plonge dans mes souvenirs. Je me rends ensuite dans le café où j'avais l'habitude d'aller à l'époque du lycée, je croise mon ancien professeur dans l'établissement, nous en profitons pour discuter autour d'un café.

**Schuester **: « _Comment va Quinn ?_ »  
**Rachel** : « _Elle va bien. Elle aurait adoré venir mais le médecin lui a déconseillé de prendre l'avion et je ne me voyais pas conduire pendant plusieurs heures avec Mme j'ai envie de faire pipi toutes les cinq minutes. _» Un petit rire nous échappe.  
**Schuester **: « _J'ai connu ça avec Emma. Donc tu es prête pour être maman ?_ »  
**Rachel** : « _Oui plus que prête. Je suis impatiente de rencontrer mon fils, de l'avoir dans les bras, de lui donner tout mon amour, de lui chanter des berceuses et de tout faire pour qu'il soit le petit garçon le plus heureux au monde._ »  
**Schuester** : « _J'étais dans le même état pendant la grossesse d'Emma et la naissance de Dany est le plus bel événement de ma vie._ »

C'est agréable de revoir Mr Schuester de cette façon, même si je suis adulte, il reste mon mentor, je lui dois beaucoup. Nous discutons pendant plus d'une heure de nos vies avant de se séparer en lui promettant de revenir pour lui présenter mon fils.

**…**

Mon fils est enfin né et il est magnifique, je rêve de ce moment depuis que Quinn est enceinte. J'ai passer des mois entiers à lui parler et lui chanter des berceuses à travers le ventre de ma femme en attendant le jour où je pourrais enfin le tenir dans mes bras. Après avoir coupé le cordon ombilical, la sage-femme emballe délicatement mon fils dans une petite couverture avant de me le confier. Je regarde Aiden avec des yeux pétillants d'amours et de bonheurs.

**Rachel **: « _Coucou bébé, je suis ta maman R. Nous venons à peine de se rencontrer mais je peux te dire que je t'aime déjà plus que tout et que je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu sois le bébé le plus heureux au monde. Maintenant je vais te poser dans les bras de ta maman Q. _»

J'embrasse tendrement le front de mon fils avant de le poser dans les bras de ma femme. Je dépose un doux baiser sur la joue de Quinn et regarde à nouveau notre fils avec beaucoup de fierté.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Je suis maman, je suis vraiment maman de cette petite merveille qui dors dans le berceau collé à mon lit. Je me revois dix ans en arrière dans un hôpital semblable à celui-ci où j'ai dû me séparer de ma petite fille, je n'étais pas prête pour Beth, je n'étais pas assez mature pour être sa maman, pour lui offrir la vie qu'elle mérite. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent, j'ai désiré cet enfant du plus profond de mon cœur et je l'ai conçu avec la femme de ma vie. Aiden est mon fils et je ferais tout pour être la meilleure des mamans.

**…**

Le retour à la maison est paisible, Aiden s'est rapidement endormi dans sa nouvelle chambre. Je regarde mon fils dormir avec émerveillement quand je sens ma femme se placer derrière moi pour m'entourer de ses bras et poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

**Rachel** : « _Nous n'aurions pas pu faire un plus beau bébé. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Tu dis ça parce qu'il a hérité de ta peau hâlée et de ton sourire ravageur. _» Je me retourne dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement.  
**Rachel** : « _Absolument, mais aussi parce qu'il a tes magnifiques yeux noisette. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Je t'aime. _» Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
**Rachel** : « _Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant allons dormir pendant que nous le pouvons._ »

Nous quittons silencieusement la chambre de notre fils avant rejoindre la nôtre. Je ne perds pas de temps pour me blottir dans les bras de ma femme et d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Je plonge rapidement dans le sommeil bercé par ses douces caresses le long de mon dos.

**…**  
_**POV Beth.**_

Je m'appel Beth Corcoran, j'ai seize ans et je vis à New York avec ma mère Shelby. J'ai toujours su que j'étais adopté, ma maman n'a jamais essayé de me le cacher. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et qu'elle s'était tournée vers un centre d'adoption, que même si elle ne m'avait pas porté, elle m'a aimée à la minute ou on m'a mis dans ses bras.

Je n'ai jamais eu de problème concernant mon adoption, car ma maman est la meilleure maman au monde. Elle a toujours pris soin de moi et a tout fait pour que je sois heureuse et épanouie, mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de réponses. J'ai besoin de connaître mes origines, de savoir qui est ma mère biologique, de savoir à quoi elle ressemble et pourquoi elle n'a pas pu s'occuper de moi.

**…**

Après avoir eu une longue discussion sur la recherche de mes origines avec ma mère, nous avons décidé d'entamer les recherches. Nous nous sommes ensuite rendu à Lima dans l'état d'Ohio où je suis née pour récupérer mon dossier d'adoption. Je suis agréablement surprise en découvrant que ma mère biologique m'a laissé une lettre. Je rentre seule dans la chambre d'hôtel que nous avons louée, maman est resté boire un café à l'accueil préférant me laisser un peu d'intimité. J'ouvre délicatement l'enveloppe où est marqué mon prénom et sort la lettre manuscrite qui m'est adressée.

_« Beth,  
__Je m'appel Quinn Fabray et je suis ta mère biologique. J'aurais vraiment souhaité être ta maman et de ne pas avoir à t'écrire cette lettre mais c'est malheureusement impossible. Je n'ai que seize ans et même si je t'aime plus que tout, je n'ai pas __les moyens de t'élever décemment, je ne peux pas t'apporter tout ce dont tu __as besoin. __C'est pour cela que je dois faire ce choix qui me déchire le cœur, pour que tu aies toutes tes chances. Pour que tu aies de vrais parents qui t'aimeront plus que quiconque et qui t'offriront une vie que je serais incapable de t'offrir. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer._

_Avec tous mon amour. Quinn. »_

Il faut que je la rencontre, j'ai besoin de la rencontrer, je veux en savoir plus sur mon histoire.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Je fais les cent pas dans le salon depuis maintenant dix minutes sous l'œil amusé de Rachel qui est assise sur le canapé. Je ne supporte plus son regard, ça ne fait qu'augmenter mon stress.

**Quinn** : « _Arrête de te moquer de moi Rach, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! _»  
**Rachel** : « _Calmes-toi chérie, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Que je me calme ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que je m'apprête à revoir ma fille seize ans après l'avoir abandonnée ?!_ »  
**Rachel** : « _Tu n'as pas abandonné Beth, tu as fait ce qui était le mieux pour __vous deux. _»  
**Quinn** : «_ Non je ne peux pas la voir, en plus elle doit me détester. _» Rachel se lève, prend mes mains dans les siennes et m'attire vers elle.  
**Rachel** : «_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, elle veut seulement connaître son histoire. C'est pour cette raison que tu as écrit ton nom et ton prénom dans la lettre, pour qu'elle puisse te retrouver et te rencontrer si elle en éprouve le besoin. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Je sais mais je ne suis vraiment pas prête. Tu ne veux pas venir __avec moi ? _»  
**Rachel **: « _Non, j'adorerais la rencontrer mais c'est quelque chose que tu dois __faire seule._ » Je me blottis contre elle.  
**Quinn** : « _Je sais, c'est juste que je me sens toujours plus forte quand tu es __avec moi. _» Elle redresse doucement mon visage vers le sien et m'embrasse tendrement.  
**Rachel** : «_ Tout vas bien se passer. _»

Je lui souris timidement et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me détacher de ses bras. Je me dirige ensuite vers la chambre d'Aiden pour embrasser son front et le prévenir de mon départ avant d'enfiler mon manteau et de quitter notre appartement.

**…**

J'arrive au lieu de rendez-vous plus stressé que jamais, je balaye du regard les clients sur la terrasse de café quand mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une jeune fille blonde. C'est elle, c'est Beth et elle est magnifique. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de faire ralentir mon rythme cardiaque avant de marcher vers elle. Nous nous regardons pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'asseoir l'une en face de l'autre ne sachant pas vraiment comment se saluer. Nous arrivons finalement à établir un contact en échangeant quelques banalités, j'apprends ensuite qu'elle vit à New York avec sa maman et qu'elle est très heureuse. Voir Beth épanouie me réchauffe le cœur, je n'ai pas fait ce sacrifice pour rien, c'est tout ce dont j'espérais pour elle.

**Beth** : « _Je peux te poser une question ? _»  
**Quinn **: « _Bien-sûre, demande-moi ce que tu veux._ »  
**Beth** : « _Tu regrettes d'être tombée enceinte aussi jeune ?_ »  
**Quinn **: « _Non jamais. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile car mes parents n'ont pas hésité à me virer de la maison en apprenant ma grossesse mais une amie m'a recueilli. Rachel et ses papas sont devenu ma véritable famille et plus encore car je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle et je l'ai épousé huit ans plus tard. Sans toi je serais certainement comme mes parents, intolérante et superficielle et je n'aurais probablement pas rencontré l'amour de ma vie. _»  
**Beth** : «_ Et mon père ?_ »  
**Quinn **: « _Il s'appelait Noah Puckerman, c'était un homme bien, il m'a toujours soutenu et il t'aimait, c'est même lui qui t'a donné ce prénom._ »  
**Beth** : « _S'appelait ? _»  
**Quinn **: «_ Il est décédé dans un accident de voiture il y a dix ans._ »  
**Beth **: « _Je suis désolé._ » Je sors une photo de Puck de mon sac et la lui donne.  
**Quinn** : « _Tu peux la garder._ » Elle acquiesce et range soigneusement la photo dans son sac.

Nous échangeons un sourire timide avant de discuter de sujets plus léger. Le moment de se dire au revoir est malheureusement arrivé, j'aurais souhaité discuter avec Beth pendant des heures, j'aurais voulu tout savoir d'elle.

**Quinn** : «_ Si jamais tu as d'autres questions, je serais ravi d'y répondre._ »  
**Beth** : « _Merci._ »

Je prends l'initiative de l'enlacer, pour mon grand bonheur Beth ne me repousse pas et enroule ses bras autour de moi. Je profite de notre étreinte pour m'imprégner de son odeur avant de la libérer et de rentrer auprès de ma femme et de mon fils.


	8. Chapter 8

**_POV Rachel._**

Je suis heureuse pour Quinn, revoir Beth après toutes ses années et enfin savoir ce qu'elle est devenue est quelque chose d'exceptionnelle pour elle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Noah dans un moment comme celui-ci, lui aussi aurait été fier de voir sa fille. Prise dans la nostalgie, j'ouvre mon ordinateur portable et lance l'une des nombreuses vidéos filmée par mes papas. Je me vois chanter Faithfully avec Noah, je me souviens, c'était lors de nos premières régionales juste avant la naissance de Beth. J'efface les quelques larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues quand je vois mon petit garçon de six ans sortir de sa chambre. J'éteins mon ordinateur et le pose sur la table basse en face de moi.

**Aiden** : « _Tu pleures Maman R ?_ » Dit-il tristement.  
**Rachel** : « _Non mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas._ » Dis-je en lui souriant.  
**Aiden** : « _Ben pourquoi tu te frottais les yeux ? _» Il vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux.  
**Rachel** : « _Je suis seulement fatigué, toi aussi tu te frotte les yeux quand tu es très fatigué. _» J'enroule mes bras autour de lui et embrasse son front.  
**Aiden** : « _Il faut que tu fasses une sieste alors._ »

Je ris face à la réplique de mon fils quand nous entendons la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Aiden descend de mes genoux dès qu'il aperçoit Quinn, il court vers elle et lui saute dans les bras.

**Aiden** : «_ Tu m'as manqué Maman Q._ »  
**Quinn **: « _Toi aussi mon cœur. _»

Quinn embrasse tendrement la joue d'Aiden avant de le reposer à terre. Je me lève, m'approche d'eux, dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de ma femme et m'accroupis devant mon fils.

**Rachel** : «_ Chéri tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre ? Maman Q et moi devons discuter de quelque chose d'important._ »  
**Aiden** : « _D'accord..._ »

Il se dirige dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds visiblement vexé de ne pas pouvoir assister à une conversation de grands. Je me relève et embrasse tendrement ma femme.

**Rachel** : « _Alors. Comment ça c'est passé avec Beth ?_ »  
**Quinn** : « _C'était génial, très gênant au début mais nous avons réussi à discuter normalement. Elle est heureuse Rach, elle a une maman qui l'aime plus que __tout, j'ai vraiment fait le bon choix à l'époque. _» Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.  
**Rachel** : « _Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. _» Je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
**Quinn** : « _Beth est magnifique, bien plus belle que je l'étais à son âge. _»

Nous discutons de Beth pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre nos activités familiales. Ce soir c'est à moi de me charger du dîner pendant que Quinn donne le bain à notre fils.

**…  
****_POV Quinn._**

Comme tous les dimanches matins, je reste au lit, blotti dans les bras de ma femme. Avec le temps j'ai réussi à la convaincre d'abandonner sa routine une fois par semaine. C'est agréable d'avoir Rachel rien que pour moi contrairement à tous les autres matins où elle se lève à six heures. Je suis lentement tiré de mon sommeil par ma femme et ses tendres baisers sur mon visage.

**Quinn** : « _Bonjour mon amour._ » Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
**Rachel** : « _Bien dormi ?_ »  
**Quinn **: « _Toujours quand je suis dans tes bras. Et toi ?_ »  
**Rachel** : « _Comme un bébé. _»

Je capture ses lèvres avec les miennes et me fonds dans les bras de ma femme. Notre douce étreinte est interrompue par un grincement de porte poussée par notre petit garçon qui grimpe ensuite silencieusement sur notre lit et vient s'installer entre nous deux. Rach et moi couvrons instantanément Aiden de bisous et de câlins pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se lever et de préparer le petit déjeuner. C'est dans des moments simples comme celui-ci que je me dis que ma vie ne pourrait pas être plus parfaite.

**...**

La journée se déroule tranquillement. Après avoir passé toute la matinée en pyjama, nous avons déjeuné devant un dessin animé pour faire plaisir à Aiden, puis nous avons décidé de nous promener à central parc pour profiter du soleil. En rentrant à l'appartement, j'attrape mon téléphone que j'avais laissé délibérément sur la table du salon pour profiter pleinement de ma famille.

Je consulte mes messages et vois apparaître le nom de Beth :  
_**Beth** : « Bonjour Quinn. Désolé de te déranger un dimanche mais tu m'avais dit que je pouvais te contacter si j'avais encore des questions sur mon histoire. J'aimerais te voir la semaine prochaine si tu as du temps, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur mon père. » _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en sachant que je vais revoir Beth.  
_**Quinn** : « Bonjour Beth. Je serais ravi de discuter à nouveau avec toi. J'aimerais aussi te présenter Rachel si cela ne te dérange pas, elle aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer et elle connaissait très bien ton père. »  
__**Beth** : « Je serais contente de rencontrer ta femme. »_

J'échange encore quelques messages avec Beth pour fixer un rendez-vous avant de rejoindre Rachel dans la cuisine. Je m'approche d'elle, enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et dépose plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres.

**Quinn **: « _Dis, tu es toujours libre mercredi après-midi ? _»  
**Rachel** : « _Oui pourquoi ? Tu nous as prévu quelque chose ? _»  
**Quinn **: « _Beth m'a envoyé un message, elle aurait des questions concernant Puck. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Je l'ai déjà proposé à Beth et elle est d'accord pour __te rencontrer. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Bien-sûre, je serais très heureuse de la voir et de lui parler de son père. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Je t'aime._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. _»

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de l'aider à préparer le repas.

**…**

J'arrive devant le café où j'ai rencontré ma fille pour la première fois en tenant la main de Rachel. Soudain ma femme s'arrête brusquement en voyant Beth. Je me tourne vers elle et et pose doucement ma main sur sa joue.

**Quinn** : « _Rach ça va ?_ »  
**Rachel** : « _C'est elle ?_ » Dit-elle avec un sourire émerveillé.  
**Quinn** : « _Oui, c'est Beth. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Tu as raison, elle est magnifique.._ »

Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de nous diriger vers Beth.

**…  
****_POV Rachel._**

Voir Beth seize ans après sa naissance m'emplis de joie et me plonge dans le passé. Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois lors d'une échographie, de la sensation d'émerveillement quand je la sentait bougé à travers le ventre de Quinn. Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où elle est née et de ce moment magique que j'ai partagé avec ses parents.

Nous nous installons toutes les trois autour de la table après s'être salué timidement. Je suis troublé par la jeune fille assise en face de moi, plus particulièrement par son regard, elle a les yeux de Noah, j'ai l'impression de revoir mon meilleur ami à travers elle. Nous discutons de choses et d'autres pour apprendre à se connaître avant de parler de Puck. Je ne pensais pas que parler de Noah à Beth me ferait autant de bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parler de lui de cette façon. Je lui explique que son père était mon meilleur ami et qu'il a toujours été présent pour Quinn et moi, sans oublier de lui parler de ses talents de guitariste et de ses capacités vocales.

**…  
****_POV Beth._**

Wow Rachel à l'air d'être une personne très passionnée. Le lien qu'elle entretenait avec mon père devait être très fort vu la façon dont elle m'en parle. J'aurais aimé le connaître, il avait l'air d'être un homme bien. Je suis heureuse d'avoir recherché mes origines car aujourd'hui je sais que même si je n'étais pas désiré, mes parents biologiques m'ont aimé. Ils ne pouvaient simplement pas s'occuper de moi. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que je franchis la porte de ma maison, je rejoins ma maman dans la cuisine et embrasse sa joue.

**Shelby** : « _Je ne te demande pas comment c'est passé ton après-midi, ton sourire parle de lui-même. _»  
**Beth** : « _Oui c'était super, on s'est bien entendu toutes les trois et j'en ai appris beaucoup sur mon père biologique. _»  
**Shelby **: « _Je suis très contente pour toi ma chérie. _»  
**Beth** : « _Tu sais même si j'ai retrouvé ma mère biologique et que je passe un peu de temps avec elle, ça ne veut pas dire tu n'es plus maman et que je n'ai plus besoin de toi. _»  
**Shelby **: «_ Je sais ma puce._ »

Elle embrasse mon front et me sert dans ses bras.

**…  
****_POV Quinn._**

Après avoir été cherché Aiden à la garderie en sortant du travail, j'emmène mon petit garçon à central parc. Je suis assise sur un banc devant l'espace de jeux et regarde attentivement mon fils joué avec les autres enfants. Aiden abandonne ses activités et cours vers moi.

**Aiden** : « _Maman Q je peux avoir une glace s'il te plaît ?_ » Je le pose sur mes genoux.  
**Quinn **: « _D'accord mais seulement si tu me fais un gros câlin._ »

Aiden passe ses bras autour de mon cou et cache son visage dans mes cheveux. Je le pose à terre, prends sa petite main dans la mienne, me lève et nous dirige vers le glacier. Je me fixe quelques mètres plus loin en tombant nez à nez devant Beth et une femme brune qui me semble être sa maman. La colère dans le regard de Beth me glace le sang et accélère mon rythme cardiaque.

**Beth** : « _Tu as un enfant... Tu m'as abandonné il y a seize ans et aujourd'hui tu as un petit garçon. _» Dit-elle avec les yeux remplis de larmes.  
**Quinn** : «_ Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Beth tu le sais. Laisse-moi juste t'expliquer..._ »  
**Beth** : « **_Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir Quinn ! _**» Elle me coupe la parole.

Beth ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir et s'enfuit. Je prends mon petit garçon dans mes bras et m'apprête à rentrer quand la femme brune qui se trouvait à coté de Beth m'interpelle.

**Shelby **: « _Bonjour Quinn, je suis Shelby, la maman de Beth. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Enchanté, même si j'aurais préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. _» Je lui serre la main.  
**Shelby** : « _Je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement de ma fille._ »  
**Quinn **: « _Non c'est de ma faute, elle n'aurait jamais dû l'apprendre de cette façon. J'aurais dû lui parler d'Aiden plus tôt, on voulait le lui dire la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu avec ma femme mais on ne savait pas comment._ »  
**Shelby** : « _Je comprends, c'est assez délicat. Je vais essayer de parler avec ma fille mais je ne vous promets rien, elle peut se montrer très têtue. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Je vous remercie. _»

Je lui serre la main une dernière fois, la regarde s'éloigner, embrasse le front de mon fils avant de le serrer un peu plus contre moi.

**Aiden **: « _C'était qui ?_ »  
**Quinn **: « _Une amie. On rentre à la maison mon cœur._ »  
**Aiden** : « _Et ma glace Maman Q ? Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais en avoir une. _»  
**Quinn** : «_ Tu as raison, j'avais oublié._ »

J'achète la glace promise à mon petit garçon avant de nous diriger vers la sortie.

**…  
****_POV Rachel._**

J'arrive enfin chez moi après une représentation particulièrement éreintante. En poussant la porte de l'appartement j'ai la mauvaise surprise de voir Quinn complètement avachi sur notre canapé une bière à la main et ses pieds sur la table basse à côté de plusieurs bouteilles vides.

**Rachel** : « _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te saoules toute seule à vingt-deux heures ?_ » Je me place devant elle et croise mes bras sous ma poitrine.  
**Quinn **: «_ Bonsoir chérie. Ta représentation s'est bien passé ? _» Dit-elle froidement.  
**Rachel** : « _Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Quinn et réponds moi ! Et où Aiden ?! _»  
**Quinn** : « _Il est endormi dans sa chambre, il a mangé et pris son bain avant. Je sais m'occuper de notre fils. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai bu quelques bières que je suis devenu irresponsable. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Très bien, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi je te retrouve complètement saoule en rentrant._ » Elle finit sa bière, la pose sur la table basse et se lève péniblement.  
**Quinn **: «_ Demain Rach, je suis vraiment trop crevé pour avoir une discussion. _»  
**Rachel** : «_ Non. Je veux mes explications maintenant ! _» Elle prend une grande inspiration.  
**Quinn** : « _J'ai croisé Beth à central parc après le travail, sauf que j'étais avec Aiden. Résultat elle me déteste et ne veut plus jamais me parler._ »  
**Rachel **: «_ Je suis désolés chérie... _»  
**Quinn **: « _C'est bon, je vais me coucher on en parlera demain. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Oh que non, toi tu dors sur le canapé._ »  
**Quinn **: « _Tu te fiches de moi là ?! _»  
**Rachel **: « _Non, tu pues l'alcool Quinn, je refuse de dormir avec toi dans cet état. _»

Je pars récupérer une couverture et un oreiller dans notre armoire et les poses dans les bras de ma femme. J'embrasse la joue de Quinn, lui souhaite une bonne nuit et m'enferme dans notre chambre pour être sûre qu'elle ne me rejoigne pas. Je l'aime mais mais quand elle est complètement saoule.


	9. Chapter 9

_**POV Quinn.**_

Je suis réveillé par du bruit qui semble provenir de la cuisine, j'ouvre un œil et m'aperçois être dans le salon. Je frotte mes yeux et mon front en me demandant pourquoi je me réveille sur le canapé avec un énorme mal de crâne et mon estomac en vrac. Je me souviens... Beth, alcool, dispute avec Rachel, obligé de dormir sur ce fichu canapé... J'attrape mon portable par terre et regarde l'heure avant de me laisser retomber lourdement sur le canapé.

Six heures... la routine de Rachel. Comment peut-on se lever aussi tôt tous les matins ? Je me lève péniblement et rejoins ma femme dans la cuisine. Je ne prends pas la peine de l'embrasser me doutant fortement de sa réaction et me contente de l'ignorer. J'attrape une boîte d'aspirine dans le placard, me remplit un verre d'eau, jette un médicament dans mon verre avant de ranger la boîte et de m'asseoir au comptoir.

**Rachel** : « _Gueule de bois ?_ » Dit-elle froidement.  
**Quinn** : « _Ouais... _» Je fixe mon médicament se dissoudre.  
**Rachel** : « _Bien fait._ » Aïe, cette remarque me fait presque aussi mal que ma tête.  
**Quinn** : « _Donc tu es toujours énervé contre moi. _» Je lève les yeux verre elle.  
**Rachel **: « _Mets toi deux minutes à ma place et imagine ce que j'ai pu ressentir en te voyant complètement saoule en rentrant du travail._ »  
**Quinn** : «_ Je suis désolé... _» Je baisse la tête honteuse.  
**Rachel** : « _De simples excuses ne suffiront pas Quinn. Tu vas devoir me fournir de sérieuses explications pour ton comportement, sauf que tu n'ait clairement pas en état de le faire. Donc je vais aller m'entraîner et on parlera quand tu auras les idées plus claires. Et tu seras gentille de ranger le bazar que tu as mis dans le salon, je n'ai pas envie qu'Aiden tombe dessus en se réveillant._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Compris... _» Elle quitte la cuisine.

Je bois mon médicament d'une traite, nettoie mon verre avant d'attraper un sac-poubelle et jette les bouteilles vides. Je finis par plier ma couverture pour la ranger avec mon oreiller dans l'armoire avant de filer sous la douche. Bordel on peut dire que j'ai fait fort ce coup-là, je n'ai jamais vue Rachel aussi en colère contre moi. Je l'ai mérité, je n'aurais jamais du boire autant, je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de mon petit garçon s'il m'avait vu dans un état pitoyable.

**…**

Après m'être remise de ma gueule de bois grâce à une très longue douche et une bonne dose de café je reprends mon rôle de maman en m'occupant de mon fils avant de l'emmener à l'école. En rentrant, je trouve ma femme assise sur notre canapé les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Bon c'est le moment Quinn, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de m'installer à côté de Rachel et lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé avec Beth.

**Rachel **: « _Je comprends que ce qui s'est produit hier t'ai fait beaucoup de mal mais boire n'est pas la solution. Surtout que tu étais seule avec Aiden. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Je sais mais j'étais tellement désespéré que je ne savais pas quoi faire. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Tu aurais dû m'appeler. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Je ne voulais pas te déranger pendant ta représentation. _» Elle met sa main en dessous de mon menton et me force à la regarder.  
**Rachel **: « _Écoute-moi bien Quinn Fabray-Berry. Tu es ma femme, Aiden et toi vous êtes les personnes les plus précieuses à mes yeux, ce qui veut dire que ma famille passera toujours avant ma carrière et tu le sais très bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus te saouler comme tu l'as fait hier soir, je ne veux plus jamais revivre cette situation. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus. J'ai vraiment compris la leçon. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Bien dans ce cas n'en parlons plus. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Tu es la femme la plus fantastique au monde._ »

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et pose tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rach place sa main à l'arrière de ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser ce qui a pour effet d'enflammer mon corps et je me retrouve bientôt sur ses genoux. Je finis par séparer nos lèvres pour embrasser avidement son cou pendant que mes mains commencent à s'aventurer sous son haut.

**Rachel** : « _Quinn... _» Gémit-elle.  
**Quinn** : « _Oui mon amour ?_ » Dis-je en la regardant intensément.  
**Rachel** : « _Nous devons... _»  
**Quinn **: « _Mmm ?_ » Je lui coupe la parole.  
**Rachel** : « _Et puis zut je suis incapable de te résister._ »

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse passionnément avant de faire voler nos vêtements à travers la pièce pour mon plus grands bonheurs.

**…**

Rachel et moi somme toujours allongé sur le canapé, profitant simplement du corps de l'autre. Je pourrais rester dans cette position pendant des heures, ma tête posée sur sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur et sentir la main de ma femme jouer avec mes cheveux.

**Quinn** : « _Je devrais peut-être envoyer un message à Beth. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Non, laisse-lui le temps de digérer cette information. _»  
**Quinn** : « _On aurait dû lui dire._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Je sais moi aussi je m'en veux. On aurai dû trouver un moyen de lui __en parler._ »  
**Quinn **: « _C'est fichu maintenant, elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler._ »  
**Rachel** : « _On réussira à arranger les choses. Je ne sais pas comment mais on y arrivera._ » Je redresse ma tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien.  
**Quinn** : « _J'ai toujours admiré ton optimiste._ »

Je l'embrasse tendrement.

**…**  
_**POV Beth.**_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit ? Cette question ne cesse de tourner dans ma tête depuis deux jours. Je peux comprendre qu'elles aient eu envie de fonder une famille, ses deux femmes s'aiment depuis très longtemps mais je me sens trahi. Je suis assise en tailleur sur mon lit fixant une photo que Quinn m'a donné. Elle a été prise le jour de ma naissance, ma mère me tient dans ses bras, mon père et Rachel se trouvent à côté d'elle, les trois personnes ont l'air d'être heureuses.

**Shelby** : « _Tu devrais lui parler. _» Je redresse la tête et vois ma maman dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
**Beth** : « _Non. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la voire._ »  
**Shelby** : « _Laisse-lui une chance de t'expliquer. _»  
**Beth** : « _Non, c'est trop tard. _» Elle s'assied à côté de moi.  
**Shelby **: « _Écoute chérie. Tu viens tout juste de retrouver ta mère biologique. Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur elle de cette façon._ » Je pose la photo sur mon lit.  
**Beth** : « _Pourquoi tu la défends ?_ »  
**Shelby** : « _Parce que sans elle je n'aurais pas eu la chance d'être ta maman et __je peux comprendre qu'elle n'est pas su comment te dire qu'elle a un enfant __avec Rachel._ »  
**Beth** : « _Je vais y réfléchir. _»

Elle embrasse mon front avant de se lever et de quitter ma chambre. Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur mon lit en poussant un long soupir. Pourquoi faut-il que ma mère ait toujours raison ?

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Je suis au travail, assise devant mon ordinateur essayant de rédiger un article. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer plus de cinq minutes, toutes me pensées son dirigées vers Beth, résultat je n'arrive pas à écrire de phrases corrects. Mes pensées sont interrompues par mon portable m'alertant d'un nouveau message. Mes yeux s'agrandissent et ma respiration se coupe en voyant le prénom de ma fille :  
_**Beth** : « J'ai réfléchi et je veux bien te laisser une chance de t'expliquer. Si tu es libre ce midi on pourrait déjeuner ensemble. »_  
_**Quinn **: « Merci de me donner une chance Beth, dis-moi juste où je dois te retrouver. »_

Après avoir fixé le rendez-vous, j'appelle immédiatement ma femme :  
_**Rachel** : « Oui mon cœur. »_  
_**Quinn** : « Chérie tu pourrais aller chercher Aiden à l'école ce midi ? Je dois manger avec Beth. »_  
_**Rachel** : « Je suis contente qu'elle veuille te parler. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Je peux toujours m'arranger avec la garderie. »  
**Quinn** : « Non, je pense que c'est mieux si je la vois seule même si je suis morte de trouille. »_  
_**Rachel **: « Tout se passera bien. Je suis certaine qu'elle comprendra, c'est une fille intelligente. »_  
_**Quinn **: « Ouais... À ce soir. Je t'aime. »_  
_**Rachel **: « Je t'aime aussi. »_

**…**

J'arrive au lieux de rendez-vous, un petit restaurant se trouvant à côté du lycée de Beth. J'inspire profondément pour me donner du courage avant de rentrer dans l'établissement et de m'asseoir en face de ma fille qui semble très tendue.

**Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé Beth, j'aurais dû te dire que j'avais un petit garçon de six ans, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon. Je tiens à ce que tu saches que ça n'enlève en rien à l'amour que je te porte, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Beth, je n'étais pas prête pour toi, je n'aurais pas pu te rendre aussi heureuse comme ta maman le fait._ »  
**Beth** : « _Et ton fils ?_ »  
**Quinn** : « _Il s'appel Aiden. Rachel et moi voulions fonder notre famille après neuf ans de relations, on avait toutes les deux une situation stable et on était prête pour être mamans. _»  
**Beth** : « _Je comprends..._ » Dit-elle tristement.  
**Quinn **: « _On ne t'a pas remplacé. Même si je ne suis pas ta maman, tu feras toujours parti de moi. Je ne te connais pas beaucoup mais je suis tellement fière de ce que  
__tu es devenu. _»  
**Beth** : « _Je te crois mais je pense que j'ai besoin de temps. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Tout ce que tu veux Beth._ »

Malgré le malaise, nous réussissons à discuter de choses banales pendant le repas. Même si Beth ne m'a pas pardonné, je me sens mieux, un poids en moins sur ma poitrine. J'ai l'agréable surprise de recevoir une courte étreinte de Beth au moment de se séparer. Ce câlin me donne de l'espoir, ce n'est pas gagné mais je suis sûre la bonne voie et je ferais tout pour qu'elle me pardonne.

**…**  
_**POV Beth**_

Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à discuter calmement avec Quinn, je ne suis pas encore prête à lui pardonner mais je n'ai pas envie de la faire sortir de ma vie. Je la comprends mieux, elle n'avait pas l'intention de me blesser, elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. En y repensant je me suis montré égoïste. Quinn et Rachel ont vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles depuis ma naissance, elles ont le droit d'être heureuse aujourd'hui et elles ne s'attendaient pas à me voir débarquer dans leurs vies.

**…**  
_**POV Rachel.**_

Je suis soulagé que la situation se soit arrangé entre Quinn et Beth, je n'en pouvais plus de voir ma femme malheureuse. Même s'il reste du chemin à parcourir pour que Beth accepte totalement notre situation familiale, cela a suffit à redonner le sourire à Quinn.

**…**

Quinn, Aiden et moi somme chez mes papas pour y passer nos vacances. Celles-ci tombent très bien car nous avons besoin de nous éloigner de New York quelques temps pour prendre un peu de recul sur les derniers événements. Nous nous apprêtons à nous rendre à la réunion des anciens élèves organisée par la principale Sylvestre et Mr Schuester quand Aiden pique une crise de larmes et se réfugie dans mes bras.

**Aiden** : « _Pourquoi je peux pas venir ? _»  
**Rachel** : « _On en a déjà parlé mon chéri, c'est une réunion de grandes personnes. Tu ne peux pas venir, en plus tu t'ennuierais. _» Je le repose à terre.  
**Aiden** : « _C'est pas juste. _» Quinn s'accroupit devant lui.  
**Quinn** : «_ Écoute mon cœur. Si tu es sage avec Papy H et Papy L, tu pourras venir voir chanter les New Directions demain. _» Elle essuie doucement ses larmes avec ses pouces.  
**Aiden **: « _Promis ?_ »  
**Quinn **: « _Promis juré. _» Il affiche un énorme sourire et saute de ses bras.  
**Rachel** : «_ Maman R aussi veut son câlin._ »

Je prends Aiden dans mes bras, le serre contre moi et embrasse son front avant de le déposer dans les bras de Papa H. Quinn et moi enlaçons mes papas avant de quitter  
la maison.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Rachel et moi sommes les premières arrivées à l'auditorium. Je m'avance au milieu de la scène en tenant la main de ma femme dans la mienne, je ferme les yeux et m'imprègne de cette pièce. Mon Dieu, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point cette scène me manquait. J'ouvre les yeux et croise le regard de ma femme me criant _« Je veux chanter maintenant. »_. Je lui souris et chante les premières notes de Homeward Bound / Home.

_(Quinn & Rachel)  
__**I'm sitting in the railway station **Je suis assise dans la gare**  
Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh **Avec un ticket pour ma destination, oh oh_

(Nos deux amis arrivent par les coulisses.)

_(Sam & Mercedes)_**_  
On a tour of one-night stands _**_En tournée d'une nuit par ville_**_  
My suitcase and guitar in hand _**_Ma valise et ma guitare en main_**_  
And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band _**_Et chaque arrêt est planifié pour un poète et un chanteur solitaire._

(Les portes du fond de l'auditorium s'ouvrent sur le reste du glee club qui s'avancent vers la scène.)**  
**

_(Artie & Tina)_**_  
This wave (Mercedes : Wave) _**_Cette vague (Vague)_**_  
Is stringing us along (Mercedes : Along) _**_Nous berce de faux espoirs (Faux espoirs)_**_  
Just know you're not alone _**_Sache juste que tu n'es pas seule_**_  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home _**_Car je vais faire de cet endroit __ton foyer._**_  
_**

_ (Santana & Brittany)**  
Everyday's an endless stream **Chaque jour est un flux ininterrompu**  
Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh **De cigarettes et magazines, oh oh  
_

_**And each town looks the same to me **Et chaque ville se ressemble pour moi**  
The movies and the factories **Leurs cinés et leurs usines**  
And every stranger's face I see **Chaque visage étranger que je vois**  
Reminds me that I long to be **Me rappelle que je me languis de toi**  
**_

_ (Finn & Mike)**  
The trouble it might drag you down **Le trouble pourrait te tirer vers le bas**  
If you get lost, you can always be found **Si tu te perds, tu pourras toujours être retrouvé_

_ (Kurt & Blaine)_**_  
Just know you're not alone (Mercedes : Know you're not alone) _**_Sache juste que tu n'es pas seul (Sache que tu n'es pas seul)_**_  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home _**_Car je vais faire de cet endroit __ton foyer_**  
**

_(New Directions)_**_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Where my thought's escaping _**_Où mes pensées s'échappent_**_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Where my music's playing _**_Où ma musique est jouée_**_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes : Oh, oh)  
Where my love life's waiting _**_Quand l'amour de ma vie attend_**_  
Silently for me _**_En silence pour moi_

**_Settle down, it'll all be clear _**_Calme-toi, tout sera clair_**_  
The trouble it might drag you down _**_Le trouble pourrait te tirer vers le bas_**_  
If you get lost, you can always be found _**_Si tu te perds, tu pourras toujours être retrouvé_

**_Just know you're not alone (Mercedes : Know you're not alone) _**_Sache que tu n'es pas seul (Sache que tu n'es pas seul)_**  
_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home _**_Car je vais faire de cet endroit __ton foyer_**_  
_**_  
_**_Oh oh oh!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Where my music's playing _**_Où ma musique est jouée_**_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home _**_Je vais faire, je vais faire, faire de cet endroit ton foyer_

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes : Know you're not alone) _**_Sache que tu n'es pas seul_**_  
Where my music's playing _**_Où ma musique est jouée_**_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes : Whoa oh)  
I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home _**_Je vais faire, je vais faire, faire de cet endroit notre foyer_**_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Know you're not alone _**_Sache que tu n'es pas seul_**_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes : Oh...) _**

**Rachel** : « _Vous m'avez tellement manqué les gars ! _» Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Nous nous faisons tous d'énormes câlins. C'est tellement bon de se retrouver tous ensemble, chanter avec tous mes amis m'avait terriblement manqué.


	10. Chapter 10

_**POV Rachel.**_

C'est dingue, même après toutes ses années la complicité que nous entretenons sur et en dehors de la scène n'a pas bougé, comme si nous nous étions quitté la veille. Après une grande séance de câlins, nous nous dirigeons tous vers le gymnase où se déroule la soirée des anciens élèves. Je décide de faire demi-tour avant de franchir les portes de l'auditorium pour me rendre dans les coulisses afin d'admirer le portrait de Noah. Quinn me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et glisse sa main dans la mienne.

**Quinn** : « _Tout vas bien chérie ?_ »  
**Rachel **: « _Oui, j'avais juste besoins de voir cette photo._ » Je me blotti dans ses bras.  
**Quinn **: « _Tu tiens le coup ?_ »  
**Rachel** : « _Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Noah me manquera toujours parce qu'il fait parti de moi mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus triste. C'est grâce à toi et à l'amour que tu me donne. _»

Quinn embrasse tendrement mon front et me ressers dans son étreinte. J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de ma femme et profite du calme et de ses bras rassurant pour me plonger dans mes souvenirs. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en me remémorant tous les moments heureux passés avec mon meilleur ami. Nous restons dans cette position confortable pendant plusieurs minutes avant de rejoindre nos amis. La soirée se déroule à merveille, nous passons notre temps à discuter de nos vies, de nos carrières et de nos enfants. Quel bonheur de retrouver sa famille et de constater que lien qui nous unissait au lycée est toujours là.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Cette semaine passée à Lima m'a fait le plus grand bien. J'ai passé deux jours entiers avec mes meilleurs amis à discuter, chanter et danser comme on avait l'habitude de le faire quand nous étions Lycéens. Aiden et les enfants de nos amis étaient plus qu'heureux de nous voir interpréter notre célèbre Don't Stop Believen' juste pour eux. J'étais très heureuse d'avoir passé du temps avec mes beaux-parents et qu'ils aient pu profiter de leurs petit-fils autant que possible. Rachel et moi voyons rarement ses papas à cause de notre travail, alors nous en profitons au maximum quand nous sommes chez eux.

Je dois beaucoup à ses deux hommes, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans eux. Ils m'ont offert un toit, ils m'ont aidé à surmonter ma grossesse et le rejet de ma famille. Ils m'ont aussi appris à être moi-même et de ne plus être cette petite fille parfaite que mes parents voulaient que je sois. Je me suis toujours senti à ma place chez les Berry, Leroy et Hiram ne m'ont pas élevé mais ce sont eux ma vraie famille, je l'ai su à la minute où ils m'ont accueilli dans leur maison il y a plus de seize ans.

**...  
**_**POV Beth.**_

Il s'est produit quelque chose de surprenant au lycée, j'ai appris qu'une fille de mon âge est tombée enceinte et ça m'a renvoyé à ma propre histoire. En apprenant cette nouvelle je me suis demandé ce qui se passerait si j'étais dans cette situation et j'ai compris la détresse qu'a pu ressentir ma mère. Elle n'avait personne à l'époque, ses parents ont préféré la chasser plutôt que de la soutenir et elle a eu la chance de trouver Rachel.

Quand je repense à l'histoire de ses deux femmes, je me dis que leur couple force l'admiration. Elles ont vécu tellement d'épreuves, la grossesse de Quinn mais aussi ma naissance, sans oublier qu'elle a dû se séparer de moi pour mon bien. Elles ont également dû surmonter le décès de mon père qui était très important pour elles. Malgré tout ce qu'elles ont enduré, elles ont continué à s'aimer et à se battre pour préserver leur couple. Je ne peux pas leurs en vouloir plus longtemps. Certes Quinn aurait dû me parler de son fils mais je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à le faire, nous venions tout juste de se retrouver.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Ma vie est parfaite, j'ai une femme et un fils exceptionnel que j'aime par-dessus tout et je viens d'être promue rédactrice en chef. Pour sublimer le tout ma relation avec Beth s'est considérablement améliorée depuis quelques semaines, nous avons réussi à créer une certaine complicité et elle accepte de plus en plus l'existence de mon fils.

Comme tous les soirs en rentrant du travail, Aiden me saute dans les bras dès que je franchis la porte de notre appartement. Je couvre mon fils de bisous et rejoins ma femme dans la cuisine quand je vois un énorme bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table, Rachel me regarde avec des yeux pétillants de fiertés et affiche un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres. Je pose mon fils au sol et embrasse tendrement ma femme.

**Quinn** : « _Merci mon amour, elles sont magnifiques._ » Elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.  
**Rachel **: « _C'était le moins que je puisse faire madame la nouvelle rédactrice en chef. Encore félicitation ma chérie._ » J'embrasse de nouveau ma femme et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille.  
**Aiden** : « _Moi aussi j'veux un câlin de Maman Q parce que j'ai aidé Maman R à choisir les couleurs._ » Dit-il avec une moue adorable nous faisant rire.

Je me détache de ma femme, m'accroupis devant mon fils et et le sert dans mes bras avant d'embrasser sa joue.

**Quinn **: « _Merci mon cœur. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Maintenant allons nous préparer, j'ai fait une réservation au restaurant, nous devons y être dans deux heures. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Où ça ?_ »  
**Rachel** : « _C'est une surprise. _»

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer et me pousse vers la salle de bain. J'ai beau être avec Rachel depuis plus de seize ans, ma femme me surprendra toujours autant. C'est aussi toutes ses petites attentions qui m'ont fait tomber amoureuse d'elle.

**…**

Rachel nous emmène dans mon restaurant préféré, je m'arrête brusquement quand je vois ma fille assise à notre table. Ma femme prend ma main dans la sienne, embrasse ma joue et me glisse à l'oreille_ « Surprise mon amour. »._ Je me tourne vers Rachel et la regarde avec incompréhension.

**Quinn** : « _Rach qu'est-ce que... _»  
**Rachel** : « _Quand tu m'as dit pour ta promotion j'ai voulu organiser quelque chose de spéciale, alors j'ai appelé Beth pour qu'on puisse fêter cet événement ensemble et elle a tout de suite acceptée._ » Elle me coupe la parole.  
**Quinn **: « _Merci infiniment._ » Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

J'embrasse tendrement ma femme avant de nous diriger vers notre table. Beth se lève dès qu'elle nous voit et me serre dans ses bras. Je pousse un soupir de bonheur et dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de me détacher d'elle.

**Beth** : «_ Félicitation pour ta promotion._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Merci d'être venue. Ça me fait très plaisir de te voir. _»  
**Beth** : « _Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça et je crois qu'il était temps que je rencontre Aiden._ »

Je l'enlace une dernière fois avant de nous installer autour de notre table.

**…**  
_**POV Rachel.**_

Voir Quinn et Beth aussi heureuse me réchauffe le cœur. J'étais un peu inquiète de la réaction de Beth en voyant mon fils même si elle m'avait assurée que ça ne la dérangeait pas de le voir mais tout c'est merveilleusement bien passé. C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres que nous allons nous coucher après cette magnifique soirée.

**Quinn **: « _Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais fantastique ?_ » Elle caresse doucement ma joue.  
**Rachel** : « _Un nombre incalculable de fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble mais je ne m'en lasse jamais._ »

Je n'attends pas une seconde pour capturer les lèvres de ma femme avec les miennes pour un baiser enflammé. Même après toutes ses années je la désire toujours autant, jamais je ne pourrais me passer de son corps de déesse. J'ai su dès notre première fois que jamais je ne pourrais faire l'amour avec une autre femme. Quand Quinn me touche et m'embrasse, je me sens vivante, aimée et désirée, elle seule peut me faire sentir de cette façon.

**…**

Je me réveille doucement et souri en posant mes yeux sur ma femme qui est profondément endormie à mes côtés. Aujourd'hui nous fêtons nos vingt ans de vie commune, j'ai parfois du mal à réaliser que je partage ma vie avec mon premier amour depuis tout ce temps. Je me souviens encore de notre premier baiser, c'était si soudain que j'avais la sensation rêver, je ne pouvais pas croire que Quinn venait de m'embrasser et depuis ce jour, nous nous sommes jamais quitté. J'interromps ma contemplation pour me blottir contre ma femme et enfouir mon visage au creux de son cou avant de me rendormir. Contrairement aux autres matins je ne veux pas me levé, je préfère rester confortablement dans mon lit et profiter du doux parfum de Quinn.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Mon Dieu j'adore me réveiller de cette façon, avec ma femme collé contre moi, ses jambes mêlées aux miennes et sont souffle chaud dans mon cou me faisant frissonner. Je dépose un tendre baiser le front de Rachel, enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et presse sont corps contre le miens. Cette douce étreinte suffit à réveiller ma magnifique brune qui m'offre son plus beau sourire.

**Quinn** : «_ Bon anniversaire mon amour. _» Je caresse tendrement sa joue et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
**Rachel** : « _Tu t'en es souvenue ?_ » Dit-elle en me regardant amoureusement.  
**Quinn** : « _Comment oublier le jour où j'ai eu la chance incroyable de devenir ta petite amie ?_ »  
**Rachel **: « _Je t'aime._ »

Dit-elle avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres avec passion quand mon réveille à la bonne idée de se manifester. Je pousse un soupir de mécontentement, l'éteint avec un geste rapide avant de fondre dans les bras de ma femme.

**Rachel** : « _La plupart des gens se lève quand leur réveille sonne._ » Glousse-t-elle.  
**Quinn** : « _Pas envie._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Tu vas être en retard au travail si tu ne te lève pas maintenant. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Je n'aurais qu'à dire que je suis malade. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Mais bien sûre chérie. Tu penses vraiment que je te laisserais louper le travail parce que tu as la flemme ?_ »  
**Quinn** : «_ Je n'ai pas la flemme, je veux juste rester dans ce lit avec toi. _»  
**Rachel** : «_ Bien essayer. Va te préparer, je m'occupe d'Aiden. _»

Elle embrasse ma joue avant de se lever et de sortir de notre chambre. Je pousse un long soupir avant de me lever à mon tour et de me diriger vers la salle de bain en traînant des pieds. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit toujours aussi sérieuse ?

**…**

Après avoir terminé le travail, je pars chercher Aiden à l'école et me prépare en vitesse pour ne pas être en retard pour la représentation de Rachel. Je dépose ensuite mon fils chez son meilleur copain où il passera sa soirée et sa nuit avant d'aller au théâtre. J'aime toujours autant voir ma femme se produire sur scène et entendre les acclamations de ses fans, ça me rend tellement fière d'elle. Au bout d'une heure et demie de représentation, Rachel se place au milieu de la scène et salue son public avant de prendre le micro.

**Rachel** : « _Merci infiniment ! C'est toujours un réel bonheur de chanter pour __vous, tous vos applaudissements me comblent de joie, vous êtes un public extraordinaire ! Avant de vous quitter j'aimerais dédier cette dernière chanson à l'amour de ma vie si vous me le permettez._ »

Ma respiration se bloque pendant son monologue avant de reprendre mon souffle quand des applaudissements et des cris de joie se font entendre par les spectateurs.

**Rachel** : « _Merci beaucoup. Voici ton cadeau pour nos vingt ans d'amour Quinn._ »

Mon sourire ne cesse de s'agrandir en reconnaissant la mélodie de The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face et pleure littéralement de joie. Elle me fait le plus beau de tous les cadeaux.

_**The first time ever I saw your face **La première fois que j'ai vu ton visage**  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes **J'ai pensé que le soleil se levait dans tes yeux**  
And the moon and the stars **Et que la lune et les étoiles**  
Were the gifts you gave **Étaient des cadeaux que tu as donné**  
To the dark, and the endless skies **À l'obscurité et aux cieux sans fin**  
My love  
**  
**The first time ever I kissed your mouth **La première fois que j'ai embrassé ta bouche**  
I felt the earth move in my hand **J'ai senti la Terre bouger dans ma main**  
Like the trembling heart **Comme le cœur tremblant**  
Of a captive bird **D'un oiseau captif**  
That was there at my command **C'était là à mes ordres  
__**My love**_

_**And the first time ever I lay with you **__La première fois que je me suis étendue avec toi**  
I felt your heart so close to mine **J'ai senti ton cœur si proche du mien**  
And I knew our joy **J'ai pensé que notre joie**  
Would fill the earth **Remplirait la terre**  
And last, till the end of time **Et durerait jusqu'à la fin des temps  
__**My love**_

_**And the first time ever I saw... **__La première fois que j'ai vu...**  
Your face **Ton visage**  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face **_

Beaucoup de souvenirs liés à cette chanson défilent devant mes yeux. La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait tout bouleversé en moi mais j'avais refoulé tous ses sentiments qui m'effrayaient. La première fois que j'ai osé l'embrasser, c'était une explosion de bonheur. Et la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour, ce n'était pas parfait mais tellement vrai et passionné. J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de main avant de me lever et d'applaudir et toutes mes forces comme le reste de la salle. Quand Rachel quitte la scène, je me précipite vers sa loge et l'embrasse passionnément.

**Rachel** : « _J'en déduis que tu as aimé ma surprise. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Merci mon amour, tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau. _»

Je lui donne un dernier baiser avant d'ouvrir mon sac et d'attraper un petit paquet. Rachel le prend dans sa main et le déballe délicatement, son sourire s'agrandit considérablement en voyant de petites boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoiles. Elle enroule ses bras autour de moi et s'empare de mes lèvres. Nous nous embrassons pendant de longues minutes avant de quitter le théâtre et de nous rendre dans notre restaurant préféré.


End file.
